LUSTVILLE
by BCDW
Summary: New town, new beginning, new life... Piper and her sisters were hoping to settle down in Lustville to slow down with their lives. But when Piper meets the sheriff, things are not quite as they expected. A Piper&Leo story, no magic. (NOW COMPLETE)
1. Welcome To Lustville

**Disclaimer: (goes to all chapters) I don't own the characters I am using from charmed.**

**AN: Hello people! Welcome to my new story.**

**It is NOT a sequel to any of my old ones, but if you liked "Fast Woman, Delicious Man" then you are in the right place. I am borrowing the characters from Charmed, but this is a completely different story, and for some background scroll down, but be aware that most info will be presented in the fic itself.**

**This is a Piper/Leo story for all you fans of the two (and I know there's a lot of you...).**

**Background: Leo (32) is the head sheriff of a small town by the name of 'Lustville'. Piper (29) and her younger sisters, Phoebe (25) and Paige (23), are just looking for a quiet life, away from everything. (Prue was never their sister, she might appear in the story but not as a Halliwell).**

**Alright, not giving anything away, the rest you will find out in the fic itself... Enjoy!!!**

_**Chapter 1**_

OoO **Welcome to Lustville** OoO

"Ok, where to now?" Piper asked, wiping the sweat off her forehead.

"Right." Paige called from the back seat.

"There is no Right." Piper blurred out with a tired sigh.

She looked at the road which continued either straight forward or to the left.

"I mean the other Right." Paige said after a moment.

"Left, you dumbass." Phoebe said next to Piper.

"Shut up Phoebe, last time you gave directions we ended up in a Lama farm." Paige snapped.

"Alright you two, we're all tired" Piper said while turning the car away from the highway to the narrow road which she hoped would lead them to Lustville.

They've been on the road the past two days and they were all completely worn out.

"I see a sign!" Phoebe exclaimed with enthusiasm, taking her dark glasses off and pointing out of the window.

"What does it say?" Paige asked, her voice all hope.

"Wait, we need to get a little closer..." a few seconds later, Phoebe continued, "Welcome to Lustville! Yes! We made it!" She cried, waving her hands everywhere.

"Thanks you GOD!" Paige said from the back seat, almost jumping from her seat.

Piper just smiled to herself, mostly because she was dying for a shower.

She still wasn't sure that they made the right decision by coming here.

All three were used to the busy life of San Francisco, and Lustville was defiantly a whole different story. Although, that was precisely the reason why they decided to move there; it was getting way too busy.

She looked at her surroundings, but nothing seemed too promising. Some trees were starting to appear, more grasses, and from far away she started seeing some houses, but mostly green and orange tops of high trees.

"This is so exciting!" Phoebe said.

Piper was all but excited. She was mostly there because of her sisters. She's been taking care of them ever since she was fifteen when their grandmother passed away. Their mother died not long after Paige was born, and their father is a crook and a con man who spends most of his time in Las Vegas stealing millions.

She's never accepted any money from him, and she wasn't going to break down now.

After series of unpleasant events in the past few months Piper decided it was time to take a break, get away from San Francisco and all the troubles and that's what brought them to Lustville.

They bought the local bar/club (which from she heard used to be the hot spot in town, or rather the only spot in town) after the owner died and no one in the sweet little town wanted to deal with buying the place from his family and dealing with the trouble of getting the place back on it's feet.

"Oh, look!" Paige called form the back.

On their left was an open stable with numerous horses in it.

A man in his late forties was brushing one of the horses, and looked up when their car stopped by the curve.

Piper rolled down the window, and popped her head out.

"Good evening ladies." The man said, taking his gloves off and walking closer to the car.

"Evening, we were wandering if you could give us some directions." Piper said, forcing a smile.

"Who is it Frank?" A woman's voice came, and a lady in a bright orange dress with her red hair pulled up and joined 'Frank'.

"Oh, the Halliwell sisters!" The woman exclaimed with excitement.

_What the hell?_

"You know who we are?" Phoebe asked.

"Of course we do! You are the new owners of Marlin's place!" The woman answered sweetly.

'Marlin's place' must have been the club.

"Very true. Hi, I'm Paige." The youngest sister said from the back, sticking her hand out of the window and shaking the red haired woman's hand.

"Oh, Frank, where are our manners?!" The woman said to her husband, giggling with her high voice. "My name is Harriet Tucker and this is my husband, Frank. We have all been expecting you!" She said with a little too much enthusiasm.

"You have?" Piper said, trying not to loose her smile.

"Of course dear!"

Piper opened her mouth to say something, but Phoebe went first.

"Anyway, I'm Phoebe, and this is Piper, we're very excited to be here!" Phoebe said, probably trying to copy Harriet's hyperness.

"How delightful! And look at this! It's tea time, why don't you girls join us?"

"How sweet of you, but really we can't, we're a bit tired, it's been a long way." Piper said before any of her sisters could agree to the offer.

"Of course. Where will you be staying?" Frank asked.

"Good question." Paige said from the back.

"Is there a motel anywhere close by?" Piper asked.

"Darling, everything here is close by. AND, you've come to the right people! Our family owns the only motel in town. Just take the right after the courthouse which is right down the road, and you'll have no trouble finding it. You shouldn't get lost, but if you do then I'm sure you can ask someone on the way, we are all very friendly here." Harriet said.

_No doubt in that._

Piper thanked the couple who promised to come by the club tomorrow with a few other people to help the sisters settle down, then waved them off as Piper pulled the car back on the road.

"What a sweet couple." Phoebe said seconds later.

"Very." Piper muttered.

"Oh, this is going to be so great!" Paige said with excitement.

Piper just sighed.

They took the right turn by the courthouse which was very easy to recognize (sign; 'Courthouse'), and found the small police station by the SUV that stood there and obviously belonged to a cop.

By the police station, stood probably the oldest house in town (but then they haven't seen the rest of them...). It said with big bright red and white letters 'Lustville Motel'.

"Neat." Paige said.

"Come on, let's go in." Phoebe said, already opening the door.

Piper took a deep breath in, and finally got out herself to follow her sisters.

This town had a population of 3,103, or so it said on their little site. She tried to stay positive, but it was getting hard to do.

_For Phoebe and Paige_, She kept telling herself, and slammed the door behind her.

When they opened the doors to the Motel, their eyes went wide.

There were approximately 100 people in the lobby, which wasn't quite big enough to contain that amount of people.

"Well then." Phoebe said, looking around.

"Yeah, no kidding..." Paige added, and the two started walking forward.

All the people in the small lobby suddenly stopped their conversation and looked at the sisters, leaving only the sound of someone playing pool in the back of the room.

Piper walked and stepped in front of her sisters, somehow feeling she should be protecting them from all these people, but both Phoebe and Paige had a smile on their faces.

"The Halliwells?" Someone asked, and low talking begun throughout the room.

_I REALLY don't like this_, Piper thought.

Then she saw a man approaching them from the back with a cue in his hand. He had send blond hair, tall, green eyes, gorgeous.

_Now THIS I like._

"The Halliwell sisters I presume?" He asked, and both Phoebe and Paige nodded enthusiastically.

"Evening ladies, I welcome you to Lustville." He said with his yummy lips.

_Damn Town boys. Grams warned me about his kind. _

"Thanks!" Phoebe said from behind her, stepping up to shake the man's hand. "I'm Phoebe. This is Paige and Piper."

His eyes scanned all three sisters, and when he and Piper made eye contact she looked away.

"There sure are a lot of people staying at this Motel." Piper said.

"Actually, there are none. We are all Lustville people. Ever since Marlin's was closed down this is where we hang out. We're trusting you three to fix that one." He said with a grin.

"Figures." Piper muttered.

"Anyway, I'm Officer Wyatt, but you can call me Leo." He said, staring at Piper.

_Look at Phoebe, she's more interesting._

Piper then noticed the badge on his shirt, saying 'Sheriff'. Well, that figures too.

A woman looking about Paige's age walked up to them from the counter in the center of the room.

"Welcome. I'm Margaret Tucker, everyone calls me Mar." The woman said.

"Any relation to Harriet and Frank?" Paige asked.

"My parents. Sorry if they scared you guys, they can get very annoying sometimes." Mar said.

"Not at all." Piper said, but looking at Leo she saw he wasn't buying it.

_Stay away, town boy._

An hour later, half the people in the room already introduced themselves to the sisters, and Piper thought she would pass out on the floor if they didn't let them rest soon.

Her sisters, on the other hand, looked full with energy, talking with everyone and already blending in

_Well, you two weren't the ones driving these past two days_... She thought to herself.

Numerous people were talking to her at ones, when she herself could hardly keep her thoughts straight.

"So, I bet you three had a long way up here." She heard the sheriff's voice between the others.

"Very, VERY long." Piper muttered.

She saw him smile, and tried to return a smile but it was too much of an effort so she didn't even bother.

"Tired?"

"Yes."

"Want me to ask Mar to set you guys up with a room?"

"Oh, yes, please." She almost begged.

He laughed, and disappeared somewhere into the crowd.

Fifteen minutes later, she was given a key and a room number.

"Thank you." She said, and called her sisters.

"Aright, fun's over, let's go."

They waved all the people goodbye (after everyone reassured them they will see them tomorrow. _Oh joy_), and finally headed upstairs to find their room.

Phoebe and Paige started talking about how exciting this was going to be, and how great it was that finally they will be able to open that club and get it all decorated... while Piper chose to collapse on her bed and fall into deep slumber, knowing that adjusting to Lustville was going to take her a while, but she was going to do it.

_For Phoebe and Paige_, she was going to do it.

**AN: Well? Like? Don't like? Let me know if you want me to continue, so don't forget to leave a review! **


	2. To P3

**AN: Hello everyone. Thanks to all of you that reviewed, it's very much appreciated! Now, about some things that rose in some of the reviews, I'll respond.**

**I know this story is different from my last one, the scenario is completely something else, but you wouldn't want to read the same story again... right? About Piper; in this particular fiction Piper is a very complex character and you'll see that as I add chapters. She'll probably develop the most out of them all, and Leo will be a close lead. Last chapter was mostly an introduction of Piper's character, and some about Lustville it self, I even squeezed in them meeting Leo, and you'll see more of that in this chapter too.**

**This chapter will be more of an introduction to Leo's character (which will be very important for the rest of the story, you'll see why), and believe me that you are out for a little surprise here... **

**And you guys, those of you who red my previous fic, I hope you trust me that I have a plot for this story already made up, just like I did with the other, and I'm talking murders, blackmail, and PLENTY of romance (;**

**About the name of the fic, or town for that matter... I thought 'Lustville' would be a great name for the town, AND the story it self. You'll see (; **

**So anyhow, enjoy this chapter, and don't forget to leave me a review!**

_**Chapter 2**_

OoO **To P3!** OoO

"Up Piper!" Phoebe's voice filled the room.

Piper turned to another side uncomfortably and buried her nose in her pillow, which smelled of ducks.

"Come on sis, time to start a new life." Paige said, sounding delighted.

"Oh joy." Piper mumbled back.

"Come on, we want to get to the club before seven, and it's already six twenty." Phoebe complained.

"You only want to be there because that cute sheriff promised to be there and help." Paige called to Phoebe.

"No Paige, the sheriff has his eyes on Piper, not me." Phoebe said, "And I'm predicting it's not only his eyes he's going to have on her soon..."

That was enough to wake Piper up.

"Alright you two, stop talking dirty." She said, removing hair from her face as she set up.

Piper didn't like the situation at all. She was used to have everything under control, NORMAL, and this 'Lustville' place was not normal at all.

Officer Wyatt was her last concern at the moment. All she wanted was to get that damn club going, and fall into a little routine after all the mess of getting the club set up is out of the way.

But until then, she was just going to try and bear.

---OoO---

"Eat fast Maggie; you'll be late for school." Leo said over the paper in his hands to his seven year old daughter.

"Don't rush her Leo; she'll choke on her food." His mother snapped from the other side of the table.

"That's right, and then she'll be late to school. Come on Maggs, grab the muffins and come out into the car." Leo instructed his daughter while he put the newspaper away.

"Do I have to daddy? Caroline Twain told me her mommy lets her stay home sometimes." Maggie stated, using her tricky voice that she knew always gets to him.

"Well, I'm not Caroline's mother and I tell you to hurry. Let's go kid." He got up and opened the door for his daughter.

"You know, I'm aught to have a mommy. Caroline says everyone does." Maggie continued to babble as she pulled her bag-pack over her shoulders. That kid sure had a way with words, and he knew she was getting all that sneakiness from her grandmother.

"Maggie, in the car, now." Leo said, and Maggie frowned and continue into is truck.

"She's right you know." His mother muttered from over the table, slipping from her tea.

"Forget it Ma, I'm not marrying Mar." Leo said for what seemed like the thousandth time that month.

His mother had this new idea that he should marry Margaret tucker, and he knew she's been talking to Harriet, Mar's mother, behind their backs.

"Leo, she'd make a great wife and mother to Maggie. You knew her since you were a little boy." His stubborn mother continued, pressing her lips together as she stared at him, demanding.

"My point exactly. I remember her running in dippers. She's twenty, I'm thirty two. Forget it."

"She is twenty four, fresh and ready." Keren Wyatt continued stubbornly.

"Look Ma, I'm not marrying again, ok? Loose the idea and concentrate on your 'Cherry Ladies Club'."

"It's CHARITY, Leo. And don't talk to me in that voice young man."

"I'm not young anymore." He said back.

"Daddy! I'm goanna be late for school again because of you!" Maggie shouted from the car.

"I have to go." He said, and started to close the door behind him.

"We'll continue to talk at lunch." His mother said.

"There is nothing to talk about, Ma. And I won't make it for lunch today; I'll be helping the Halliwells with setting up Marlin's old club." Leo said.

"Leo, I don't want you with those women, I saw them yesterday at Harriet's motel and I can tell they are no good news. We should have never let an outsider manage something for us." Keren muttered.

Leo only got to hear as far as that because he closed the door and went to his truck where Maggie was waiting.

"Daddy, I think you should get me a dog." Maggie said when they pulled out of the driveway and headed down the street.

Chaparral Elementary was across town (which is ten minutes away from the Wyatt mansion.).

"Did Caroline say that too?" Leo asked.

Whoever that Caroline kid was, he didn't like her.

"No. I just want a dog." Maggie continued.

"You want too much kid."

"I think I should have a mommy. Really, it's only natural that a girl my age would have a woman figure in her life." Maggie said.

"Don't go smart on me. We've had this conversation before. Grandma is your 'woman figure'." Leo tried, but he knew Maggie wasn't going to fall for that one, or give up so easily.

"Then get me a dog."

"Maggie..."

"Oh, I see. You won't give me a mommy OR a dog? Really, it's only natural that a girl my age would have an animal figure in her life..."

"Don't push it."

"So is that a Yes?" Maggie asked, her voice much more cheered now.

"No, it's not. We'll talk about it later."

"There is nothing to talk about, dad." Maggie said, quoting him from a few minutes ago when he was talking to her grandmother.

"Hey!" He called, and poked his finger at her side, making her giggle.

"Alright, you better hurry now." Leo said as they stopped by her school.

"By dad!" She called after he gave her a kiss and she ran out of the car.

He waved her, and drove away after he saw her walk into the small building safely.

His next stop was the station where he saw the Tucker's car parked outside.

_Oh, great. What do they want now?_

When he walked into his office he saw Frank Tucker sitting in his chair, smoking a pipe.

"Put that out Frank." Leo instructed as he walked closer.

Frank obeyed and put the pipe away.

"Why are you here?" Leo asked him.

Frank Tucker was out to get Leo's place as a Sheriff ever since Leo got the place a year before, when William Wyatt, Leo's dad and the previous Sheriff passed away.

Before William, Frank's father, Dean Tucker was the Sheriff, but William got elected over him and took his place.

The Tucker line were always the Sheriffs in town, until about thirty years ago the Wyatts took their place.

Once a year there was an election for the new Sheriff, and Frank was hoping to receive that place.

Leo wandered if Frank knew that Harriet, Frank's wife, was setting his daughter and Leo up to marry each other.

"Can't an old friend pay a visit?" Frank asked, smiling.

"No. Get out Frank." Leo said, not a mused at all.

Frank rose from the chair, and came to stand nose to nose with Leo.

"The elections are in a month Leo. So start saying your goodbyes to this office. You don't belong here." Frank spat.

"Good day, Frank." Leo said, opening the door for Frank to leave.

Frank grinned, and stepped out.

Leo spent the next half an hour on the phone with a colleague from San Francisco, Darryl, who unlike Leo seemed to actually have something to do while being a cop. Leo was a SHERIFF, but the most fighting he did was with his mother.

Looking at the time, he saw it was eight and remembered the Halliwells.

His mind kept drifting off to the image of one of the three sisters. He didn't even remember her name; it was either Paige or Piper.

He remembered her long brown hair swing as she turned from one exited citizen of Lustville to another. She didn't look entertained unlike her two other sisters, who looked like two ten year olds who's been given candy.

Leo remembered how he couldn't take his eyes off her lips when he talked to her. So red and so... Damn, he really couldn't remember her name.

He got up, and headed out of the station.

"Leo! Didn't see you come in."

Leo turned around to see Rob, one of the officers. Leo was about to say something, but then saw the blond air trying to hide behind Rob's table.

"Robert, you and Mia can take the sex somewhere else." Leo frowned as he pulled his black police jacket on.

"Sorry." Rob said as Mia stood up, wearing Rob's jacket.

"It's against the council rules you know, having sex at public places." Leo said.

"Who is the maniac that suggested that rule?"

"Frank."

"Figures." Mia muttered.

"I hope he didn't see you two here when he was here." Leo said.

"We were hiding under the table." Rob said quietly.

Leo shook his head, and headed for the way out.

"Stop screwing women here, Rob." Leo called to his friend before walking out of the station.

Minutes later he arrived at the building that used to be Marlin's pub, and now was owned by the three charming Halliwell sisters.

He could hear that there were many people inside even before he came in.

When he did open the door, he revealed a room full of people gathered around the only table in the room, all holding glasses of wine in their hand.

"Leo! You are just in time for the celebration. We decided to crack a few bottles for the success of P3." Garry, a guy who used to be Leo's classmate said, gesturing to one of the already filled with red wine glasses on the table.

"P3?" Leo asked.

"Piper, Phoebe and Paige. P3." One of the sisters said. He still wasn't sure which one was which, but he couldn't see the one with the long beautiful hair anywhere.

Leo smiled, and grabbed the glass, then held it up like the others.

It was then that he looked down to his right and saw her, smiling a smile that was clearly fake.

"To P3!" Someone said first, then everyone repeated in unison and emptied their glasses after clinging them together.

Minutes later, everyone spread around, some sweeping and cleaning, some trying to fix the AC, some trying to get the lights to turn on, and others just chatting with excitement.

Leo made his way towards the gorgeous brunet, and waited for her to look up at him from her laptop.

"Yes?" She asked.

"Need any help?"

"Um... No, I'm just trying to round our budget here. I'm sure my sisters could use some help." She said.

Leo looked around and saw her two sisters chatting away with Mar, one of them sweeping the floor and the other holding many papers that Leo wasn't sure they knew what to do with.

"They look fine to me. You, on the other hand, look pretty tense." He said, casting his eyes back on her.

She sighed, and said;

"I'm just trying to get things in order here, cause right now it's all crazy."

_Great, a control freak. _

_Oh well, no one's perfect. _

He stared at her for a few moments, trying to figure the woman out, but it seemed impossible.

She was tense like hell, and the pen in her hand was hitting the paper in front of her from side to side.

"Alright, what do you need help with?" He asked, insisting on an answer, and took a seat next to her.

She kept her suspicious eyes on him for a few moments, until they relaxed a bit and looked back at the papers.

"There are too many things that need repairing, and all these people are so excited and expect us to open this place up in no time. It will take at least a week to set up some deliveries that will be coming constantly, not to talk about redesigning the whole damn place."

Leo looked around.

Marlin's looked the same since he could remember himself.

"What's wrong with how it looks now?" He asked.

"Oh, give me a break. The walls are pealing off, and there is a leak coming from the bathrooms."

He realized that was true, and smiled.

"I can do some painting job." Leo offered.

"You? Aren't you the sheriff? I thought you guys were supposed to be busy all day." She said.

"Welcome to Lustville, Miss Halliwell."

She seemed terrified by the idea, and he had to laugh.

He caught a sight of his mother across the room, and the first thought that came to his mind was _What is SHE doing here? She couldn't possibly be here to help..._ but it didn't take him long to realize she was 'spying', and obviously not liking him taking to any woman if it's not Mar.

"Who's that?" He heard Piper's voice (He's found out that was her name from Harriet), and saw her looking right at his mother.

"Why are you asking?"

"I am guessing she is either your mother or mother in law." Piper continued, sounding already more cheerful with the guessing game.

"Guilty." Leo said.

"How long have you been married?" Piper asked as a matter of fact.

"What? No, she's not mother in law, she's my mother." Leo explained.

He saw her smile, even though she was looking down at the papers again, and he said;

"So how about that painting job?"

**AN: Well? Any thoughts, good or bad are welcome!**


	3. Saturday Night

**AN: Seriously, you people are the best. This fic only had 2 chapters and already about 50 of you have reviewed. I really appreciate it. I'm interested- how many of you are reading this one because you've read one of my old ones? I'm sure it's not all of you, and I'm also thrilled that I have some new readers!**

**About some of the things that came up in your reviews;**

**I know that Leo having a daughter is well overwhelming, but believe me you'll learn to love her, she's has a part in this story, she's not there just because I felt like it (; at least not entirely... lol**

**And about the blackmailing and so that I've mentioned earlier... it won't be anything like what I've had in 'Fast Woman, Delicious Man'. Really, this fiction is so much different, and the main plot hasn't been introduced just yet (well, I gave some hints, but it's really impossible to tell... Little evil me, lol!).**

**Now, just one thing about Fast Women, Delicious Man; I want to thank all of you who have reviewed throughout the story, and let me tell you that some of the reviews for the last chapter were very touching, and they are still coming. Thank you my favorite people! Again, you are the best.**

**And now, on with LUSTVILLE.........**

_**Chapter 3**_

OoO **Saturday Night **OoO

"Damn, we're good." Paige announced, as the three sisters, Sheriff Wyatt, and Rob- his assistant, stood in a line, all looking at one of the walls in P3.

Piper tilted her head.

They chose black and dark red for the main colors of the walls, and the lights adjusted just perfectly.

"You can say that again." Phoebe said, a huge grin on her face, though Piper wasn't sure it were the walls or Rob, who was defiantly the cutest guy in the area.

Well, right after Leo.

She stole a glance at him, and realized he was looking at her.

Unlike the majority of men kind, he didn't look away when she 'caught' him, but just smiled at her, not bothering to take his eyes away.

She couldn't help but smile back, then turn back to look at the slowly drying wall.

It's been a week since their arrival, and the three have settled down in an old house that hasn't been a habitat for what seemed like hundreds of years.

They had the house somewhat cleaned up, between running back and forth from P3 to the phone.

The club's opening night was two days away, and the stools Piper ordered were supposed to come in about two days EARLIER.

It was also bugging her how she seemed to be the only one out of the three to be worried. Paige and Phoebe were super optimistic, like always.

Piper truly wished she could just sit back and watch the show, but knew that if she wouldn't be doing anything, then no one would. Maybe just the handy-dandy-sheriff.

She was just out of a three year relationship with a doctor, and even though she won't show it she felt lonely.

She's left Ben about a month before they moved to Lustville, when they signed the contract for P3. He didn't even flinch when she told him. He just said _'Oh, I see. I completely understand Piper; we just need a little time out. I know you'll change your mind in a few weeks.'_

He just didn't want to listen to her, even when he called her a day before they left, and she said told him it was OVER, they were leaving for GOOD, he just said that she just needs some more time.

The real reason for their sudden departure was the mess Phoebe managed to get into.

Her latest boyfriend, one she's been with for less then a month, turned out to be a criminal the police was after, and caught him while he was in a club- together with Phoebe.

Of course, Phoebe had no idea who he really was, but the whole event caused a mess and headaches for everyone.

Paige was jobless, so gathering up and leaving seemed like the best solution. Piper knew very well that if they wouldn't have moved Phoebe would have gone into depression and Paige would loose all her savings with no money coming in.

So Piper left her job as a manager in a restaurant, collected her lost-in-life sisters, and took them to what she hoped would be a better place.

Piper also knew that she was always being cranky as hell, but it was so hard not to be. Sometimes all she wanted was someone to stick alcohol in her hand and drink it all until she doesn't remember herself.

But now, looking at the beautifully colored wall, it seemed like there was something to look up for.

---OoO---

P3's opening night was Saturday.

Leo's been helping the three sisters with as much as he could, and knew they were appreciating it.

The two younger once were like two hopping bunnies, running around in their way-too-short tops (from all angles), which Leo knew very well that Rob loved.

The people of the town were constantly coming over to help, spending most of the time chatting away.

"WELL, Leo?" The mayor's voice said.

Leo looked up, and remembered where he was.

He was at a Lustville council meeting.

"I'm sorry, what were we talking about?" Leo asked, and saw some of the hands of the others up.

Right, they were voting on the new color of the statue.

"What were the options?" Leo quickly added, and saw his mother sending him a wry look from across the room.

"Lime green or dark green." Mayor Grits said, sounding annoyed.

"Gray." Leo said.

"Why _gray_?? The statue has always been _lime green_; I don't see why we should change it." Harriet Tucker said.

"Because it is in the middle of the town and too big to be _lime green_." Keren Wyatt said.

"Leo, what's it going to be...?" Candice, the one who managed the council meeting asked.

"Dark green." Leo gave it. No point in arguing about coloring it anything but green.

"Lime green it is." Candice announced, and hit the counter with the small hammer once.

"Oh, for god's sake." Keren frowned, leaning back in her seat.

"Sorry Keren, it's twenty two to eight. Leo's vote doesn't change much." Candice apologized, and they moved to the next issue- street lights.

Leo made it through the rest of the unbelievably boring meeting, and escaped as soon as he could.

It was Saturday afternoon, and he wanted to get to P3 before it opens at eight to help with the last minute things, but first he had to go get Maggie.

"I think I'll be a cook when I grow." Maggie announced while they were in the car on the way back home.

"Really? Why's that?" Leo asked his daughter.

"Grandma said that when I grow up, I'll have to cook for 'my man' all the time."

Leo laughed.

"Grandma said that, ha?"

"Yes. And anyway, whose man are you? You can't be grandma's, she's your mom." Maggie continued.

"I am _your_ man Maggie." Leo said, smiling to her.

She seemed to like that.

"Ok. Does that mean I have to cook you?"

"No. Only when I get old."

"You'll never get old Dad, you're the sheriff." Maggie said, her blond hair reflecting the sun in the most angelic way.

Later that day, at about six, Leo finally got to P3.

In it, he found a frantic Piper running between the drink counter and some of the tables, unpacking boxes on her way.

Paige was cleaning one of the tables, and Phoebe was doing the same, only doing a lot more talking with Rob then any cleaning.

He walked up to Piper and was about to announce his arrival when she turned around and walked right into his chest.

She looked up, startled.

"Oh, Leo, It's you." She blurred, and continued what she was doing.

He decided that he would ask her out in a week, when P3 will be more settled down, rather then today, which is what he was originally planning to do.

There was something about her jumpiness that made him want her. Her jumpiness, AND her lips.

Those _damn_ lips.

He wasn't looking for anything special, just maybe a few nice dates with her, just to try something different from those town girls all around him.

Leo hasn't had any long term relationships since Maggie's mother, and he wasn't planning on one.

Abbie and Leo were together for two years when she found out she was pregnant. She decided to have the baby, but didn't want to keep it so she was planning on giving it away for adoption after it was born.

Leo was completely against it, and took the baby to himself if its mother wouldn't have it.

A month after Maggie was born and Abbie was already long gone in LA, he heard she got into a car accident and was killed on the spot.

And ever since, Leo has been raising the most wonderful thing that had ever happening to him- Maggie, with the unnecessary help of his mother.

At about seven thirty, Paige and Phoebe walked out from the back room dressed in dresses that matched the walls, both looking very hot.

Seconds later, came out Piper.

And that _damn_ dress.

She had a very short black dress on, falling down her back so that most of it was naked.

Her beautiful hair was up and her face got some color.

He couldn't even remember what she was wearing all the other days he saw her, it was always unnoticeable and plain, making her almost unseen next to her sisters who always wore bright.

Unseen, but only if you don't look closer.

And Leo _looked_.

She passed by him giving him a small grin, but counted to the counter where she made some last checks.

That _damn_ woman.

At eight exactly, the doors were opened and a swirl of people floated into the place, of ages starting at eighteen and up to eighty (with the exception of Keren Wyatt, that is).

Later that night, Leo relaxed against the back of his seat, drinking the last of the martini in his glass, just to have one of the workers (Mattie, in Lustville everyone knows everyone) pour him another.

"Thank you." He said, smiling at her, and listened to Rob talking away.

"I mean seriously, lime green?? When will they open their eyes and see how ugly it makes it." Rob was talking to Garry.

Leo spotted Piper on the other side of the counter, selling her last drink before stepping out of the counter and sighing.

She walked over and switched the music into something slower and quieter, seeing as it was well past midnight. Like, about, two hours past.

When she finally looked to his direction, he motioned her to come over.

At first she just stared across the room, but then headed his way.

He moved a bit to make space for her, and waited as she took a seat next to him.

"Well, a successful night." He said.

"Yes." She said, not sounding too happy about it. But then, she never sounded very happy.

"Lots of people came. More then Marlin had."

"Oh joy." She said, and slid further down her seat, giving him a clear view down her dress.

She called one of the waiters and asked him to bring her a drink, then another, and another, and another, and another... And Leo drank along with her.

She was drunk after the third one, but she claimed she was 'just fine.'

At four am, almost everybody had already left, except for a few but they could take care of themselves.

"What time is it?" Piper asked.

"A little over four." He answered.

"Oh, well, time to go then." She said, and pulled herself to her feet.

He knew that standing up after her was the right thing to do, and proved himself right when she almost fell over.

"Sorry Piper, NOW you're officially drunk." He announced, and Rob smirked.

"None sense." She thought for a moment. "Oh hell."

"It's ok, I'll take you home." He offered, and started leading her towards the way out.

"Wait! Who will take car of the club?" She asked.

"Your sisters."

She just laughed out loud at that answer, but let him lead her out, with his hand supporting her from behind.

**AN: This night is not nearly over yet, and the best part is coming. I promise you'll like it, but before that happens tell me what you thought of this chapter. **


	4. Vilma, With Leo on Top

**AN: Hey people! Thanks for reviewing last chapter! Someone said that so far it's been boring, and I'd like to reply to that; I'm taking this slowly, that's my style. Another fic could probably put in everything I had done in the last 3 chapters in one, but I don't like doing that, I like putting some more detail in there, and I think most of you like it this way, at least I hope so. And anyway, I don't think you will count this chapter as boring, and the main plot has yet been introduced (like I said before, just some clues). Also, I see that some of you start liking Maggie (told ya!) and you'll see that you'll love her even more as the chapters add on (no Maggie in this one though, this chapter is ALL about Piper and Leo). **

**So yeah, for all you fluff lovers (or at least MY special kind of fluff lovers), you will defiantly love this one. Enjoy!**

**Oh, and by the way- don't get scared of the title of the chapter, I promise you you'll like it. **

_**Chapter 4**_

OoO **Vilma, With Leo on Top** OoO

She stared out the window as they approached what now she could call 'home'.

The engine of the car was turned down, and Piper looked to her right where Leo was opening his door.

Seconds later he opened the door for her and offered her his hand, but she just pulled herself up and started walking towards the house.

"Thanks for a ride, town boy." She called.

That's the problem with getting drunk; things just come out of your mouth spontaneously.

She bobbled up the stairs of the porch, and stopped right in front of the door.

The sound of running water took her attention. A river that crossed all the way through Lustville was running right behind their new house, and now in the middle of the night she could hear every drop of water colliding with the rocks.

She first turned her head, and her body followed as she started walking to another direction, where the sound of water was coming from.

"You were in the right track, just keep going straight and you'll reach the door." Leo called from behind.

"All in my plan." She called back.

"Oh, great." He muttered, and closed the door of the car without getting in.

He caught up with her seconds later.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

She stopped to take her shoes off, and walked the rest of the way barefoot on the cold but fresh grass.

"Come on, you are drank and it's the middle of the night anyway, let's go inside." Leo pleaded, but Piper didn't feel like going inside. She liked it here.

She stood on the edge of the river, looking down as the water carried itself, only reflecting the dim light of the moon.

"If you drown, it will be my fault." Leo declared.

"Will it now?"

"Yes. Take a step away from the edge." He instructed.

"I don't have to listen to you."

"Yes, you do. I am the sheriff."

"'I am the sheriff!' Well, alright then mister sheriff." She mocked, and flopped down on the grass.

She stretched out with her back on the grass, the running water closer to her ear and even more clearly audible.

She heard the grass next to her shift a bit, and saw Leo laying down as well, propping himself on his shoulder with his palm holding his cheek.

"You are a very mysterious women miss Halliwell." Leo said.

She turned to look at him.

His hair was in his eyes, and his lips were curled into a small smile.

_Take me. Take me NOW._

"Just hardly." She responded.

"You underestimate yourself. Low self esteem never did anybody any good."

"I do NOT have low self esteem, mister know-it-all." She muttered.

"Then why are you always the one to run around and do everything for your sisters?" He asked.

She considered that. That's how things had always been, she had always been taking care of her two sisters, who was he to question that?

"I don't do everything for them. I take _care_ of them." She tried to explain.

"I see. So you take care of your sisters?"

"Yes." She repeated, annoyed.

"Then who is taking care of you?"

"Is that a trick question?"

"You tell me."

They set in silence for a few minutes. A cold breeze passed by them, making her shiver. She turned to see what Leo was doing, and he was still staring at her.

"Why are you here Leo?"

"I am making sure you don't jump into the river." He said.

He looked so good above her, and she really wanted him to touch her, just to see how his skin would feel against her.

"Be useful then. Tell me a story." She demanded.

"Alright." He sighed, and started; "There was a girl,"

"Was she cute?"

"Very. Don't interrupt." He said.

"Sorry."

"There was a girl, who got lost in the woods."

"Oh, come on. She was probably blond."

"Brunet, actually. Very long hair." He said.

"Is this a story about me?"

"Are you very cute?"

"Yes."

"Ok. Then this is a story about you."

"Good. Carry on now." She said, relaxing.

There was silence.

"Why aren't you telling me the rest?" She asked.

"I have a problem."

"Ok."

"I can't tell the story." He said.

"Why not?"

"I don't know you. How can you tell a story about someone you don't know?" He explained.

"Oh. Then why did you say I was lost in the woods?"

"Well, that I know."

"I am not lost." Piper declared, and turned away from him. The next few minutes she spent looking at the trees as they were blown away by the wind, their leaves going in all directions, struggling against the murderous wind to keep themselves attached to the branches.

When she turned back to see what Leo was doing, she found him so close their noses were just about touching, and she could feel his breath. Again- he didn't back away.

"You are making this very hard for me Piper." He said.

He had no idea how hard it was to stop herself from kissing him. So hard, she just did it.

The sweet kiss lasted for long, and neither even thought of pulling away. Why stop something so great?

When they did pull away, he said;

"You never answered my question."

"Which one was that?"

"Who is taking care of _you_?" He said.

She just shook her head in response.

He, on the other hand, smiled. "Then lay back and relax." As he said it, he got on top of her and started doing the most wonderful things.

In the process they undressed each other, and even though in her mind she was screaming _This is absurd! You have to stop before this gets out of hands..._ But it was already far out of any hands.

The man was doing miracles, and all she had to do was lay there and enjoy; she didn't even have to work for it like she did for everything else in her life. _No_, this time _he_ was doing the work for her, and she was in heaven.

"There are houses across the river Leo, they will see us..." She said at some point, suddenly remembering where they were.

"Stop worrying, Vilma." He said, and she pulled him into another kiss.

"What did you call me?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Vilma. That's the name of the girl in my story." He explained.

"I thought _I_ was the girl in your story?"

"Very true. _Vilma_."

It was all so amazing and great, and his body was so warm compared to all the coldness of the wind. It felt great, it felt RIGHT.

At some point they snuck upstairs and were probably about to continue, but the next thing Piper knew she was waking up because of some noises.

The first disappointment was that she didn't feel the man that was earlier with her, in the bed.

Then she realized that the noises where someone putting on his clothes, and turned to see Leo.

"Morning." He said, flashing a smile while zipping his pants.

She thought for a moment.

Oh, god. She had sex with that man.

"We had sex last night, didn't we?" She asked, horrified.

He chuckled.

"No".

Instead of relief, she felt disappointed again.

"No?"

"No. You were drunk Piper, I wouldn't abuse you in such a way." He said, pulling his shirt on.

"Now Leo, I remember well, and what we did out there could not have been anything but sex." She insisted.

"No Vilma; that was just some fooling around."

"Some heck of fooling around."

"I tried, and you were miraculous in every sense of the word." He said, and leaned forward towards her.

"_I_ was miraculous? But I didn't even do anything." She frowned.

"Oh, you did a lot Vilma; you were there." He said, and kissed her softly.

"Why do you keep calling me that?" She asked.

"I don't know. You're not Vilma anymore. Last night, you were SOME _Vilma_. Now you're back to _Piper_."

"Right. Boring ol' Piper."

He was smiling again.

"Hardly boring. See, there goes that low self esteem again. Vilma, unlike you, has very high self esteem. You have some things you need to learn from her." He said.

"Go to Vilma then. You seem to like her better." She said, feeling a bit hurt.

"You _are _Vilma, Piper. But you just won't loosen up; you won't let Vilma play a little." He said, and kissed her again.

"I'll see you tonight Piper. Don't forget to bring Vilma." He joked, and walked out of the room.

She was still a little mad at him, but couldn't stay mad for long. He was amazing, not like anything that Ben has ever been like, and it's not just the great sex (which is _great_). It's everything else too.

It was only when she stood up that she felt the nagging head ache.

_Damn alcohol._

She headed downstairs in her robe, dying for caffeine, and found both her sisters already there.

"Nice." Paige said with a grin.

"What?" Piper asked, not sure what they were talking about.

"Right Piper, next time you have a man in your room and don't want us to know, make sure he doesn't stop by the kitchen to grab a muffin." Phoebe said, and both she and Paige burst out laughing.

"Oh, shut up you two. Hand me the coffee." Piper instructed, and was given a full mug.

"I think he is just for you, a great improvement from Ben." Phoebe said.

"So tell us already! What happened last night? I'm having a hard time believing that you slept with him. What happened to Piper, the good girl?" Paige said with a smile.

"First off, I was completely drunk. But..."

Phoebe cut her off.

"So you _did_ sleep with him!"

"No, I did NOT sleep with him. And why don't you scream louder so that all Lustville hears you? I'm sure most of them already have." Piper said, drinking her coffee.

"Sorry. It's just so great to see you back in the game!"

Right. _Back in the game_.

She started thinking about the sheriff again and their unbelievably delightful night spent together.

She thought about what he said about 'Vilma', and even considered it. He might be just another (probably rich) town boy, but no one else had called her 'Vilma' before, or any other exotic name for that matter.

_And she would get to see him tonight_. The head ache was already gone.

**AN: Ok, anyone confused about the whole Vilma/Piper concept? Basically Vilma is what Leo called Piper when she wasn't herself, when she loosened up a little and wasn't as worried. Let me know what you think. **


	5. The Day After

**AN: Hey people, thanks for your reviews. Sorry that I'm taking my time with this fic, but if you've read my other stories you can see that they both have 30 something chapters, and even though I'm not promising this one to be as long, it will defiantly not be short either. That's why I don't hurry and put all the events in one chapter, and I think most of you agree that long and detailed is better, right?**

**About the name 'Vilma'; to tell you the truth, I have no idea why I gave her that name. I thought of the name even before I wanted Leo to give Piper's 'wild side' a name. Vilma just seems to have the words 'lustful and exciting' hidden in it. So Vilma it is. Lol **

_**Chapter 5**_

OoO **The Day After** OoO

Leo drove back to his house and got there at seven am, but since it was a Sunday he wasn't expecting his mother to be up.

But Keren was up and waiting.

He tried to get by the living room without her noticing, but she saw, and he felt like he's back in high school.

"It's about time!" His mother exclaimed, getting up and walking fast towards him.

"About time for what? Maggie isn't up yet." He said, continuing down the hall and into the kitchen - he was caught anyway.

"Yes, but what if she would have been up? What was I supposed to tell her when she would see you weren't here? 'Daddy is with another woman'?!" Keren spit.

_How the hell does she know?_

"_Another_ woman? Care to tell me who is_ the_ women?" His mother just wouldn't accept the fact that Mar wasn't _the _woman in his life, just a friend.

"Margaret Tucker Leo! And don't you think I don't know who did you go home with last night; one of those Halliwells!"

"This is none of your business Ma; I sleep with who I want to sleep with."

"You SLEPT with them!?" She waved her hands in the air like a crazy monkey.

"No. But if I did, it's none of your business. And don't talk plural; I was with only one of them. " He said, pouring coffee for himself.

"I know that, for haven's sakes. Harriet told me."

"She spied on us? You two are just hopeless." He said, taking a seat next to the kitchen table with the mug in his hand.

"I did not send her to spy; I thought you were mature enough not to give in to your 'manly desires'." She said, sitting opposite to him, furious.

He chuckled.

"'Manly desires'?"

"_Sex_! God, you are just like your father... May he rest in peace." She added quickly.

"'All Wyatt men are bustards.' Quoting you on that one."

"Well, not you Leo. You will marry Margaret and have her children, and then you'll see what true happiness is."

"You didn't seem too happy with Dad." Leo stated.

"I _was_ happy!"

"After he died, yes. But don't pretend Ma, you were miserable with him." Leo said, finishing his coffee.

"That's it. You are unbelievable; I will talk to you when you get your senses back." She said, stood up, and stormed out of the kitchen.

Leo shook his head, and bit into the sandwich he made himself while listening to his mother's muttering.

Nothing could ruin his perfect mood that morning, not even Keren's babbling.

After the magical night he had spent with Piper Halliwell, he felt completely satisfied.

He laughed to himself when he remembered that she thought they had sex, and he had to convince her they didn't.

_Next time, she won't be drunk. _He thought to himself, remembering the Vilma he met the night before. It was Piper, he knew it was. It was a Piper she wouldn't let go, but Vilma was hungry for loveand_ lust_, he saw that last night.

And he knew he could bring that Vilma out again. Piper disserved to have some fun; she was a natural at it. She was just holding back, being conservative, trying to help everyone at once and letting everyone around her depend on her.

That was when Maggie walked into the kitchen in her pajamas, her blond hair in a messy knot.

"Morning Daddy." She said while yawning and slumped on one of the kitchen chairs.

Leo smiled to his daughter, messed her hair a little more with his hand and got up to make her breakfast.

"Sandwich or a toast?" He asked.

"Umm... Toast." She said, and Leo got his hands busy.

"Grandma Keren was very frustrated last night." Maggie continued.

"Was she now?"

"Yes. She said you were being a bad boy." Maggie said, copying her grandmother's voice, and Leo couldn't help but laugh at that.

"She said that?"

"Aha. She also said that Margaret will be my mother."

Leo spilled some of the juice he was pouring for Maggie.

"But daddy, I don't like Margaret, and Grandma said you will marry her." Maggie continued.

"What? No, honey, I'm defiantly not marrying Mar."

"Oh good. I mean, she's ok, but she is not mother material." Maggie said, biting form the toast that has been given to her.

Leo smiled at the sneaky smartness of his child, and sat back to finish his breakfast.

"What are we doing today?" Maggie asked a bit later.

"I don't know Maggs, whatever you want." Leo said.

"I want to meet the lady you've been a 'bad boy' with."

Leo almost choked on the remains of his sandwich. _Who the hell was teaching his daughter all this??_

"I don't think so Maggie."

"Why not? You always make me have my friends meet you, why can't I meet yours?"

"Because I'm the father, and you're the daughter. So play the role." He said, and that was the end of that conversation for the day.

The two went for a long walk, then came back and watched a video, read a book together, and finally said goodnight. At nine, Leo headed to P3.

---OoO---

Down the road from the Wyatt house earlier that day; Piper was sitting next to the kitchen table with endless paperwork concerning the club.

She ran her hands through her hair -again- and sighed.

Saturday night was a success (not that Piper didn't expect it to be, the whole town was talking about it), but it was much more tiring then she thought it would be.

Phoebe and Paige were as positive as ever, and even helped her out with much of the paperwork, but when Piper saw that they were both falling asleep she told then she could do it by herself and the two went to get groceries and check out some public places in town.

But it wasn't her sister or the club that were controlling her thoughts. It was a man; it was the sheriff, that damn Town Boy.

She wanted him, not only physically too. He was amazing, astonishing, marvelous; his touch was beyond any words.

She suddenly remembered someone who caught her attention as they walked out of the club the previous night.

Harriet Tucker eyed Piper and Leo as he put his hand on her back to stop her from falling.

Piper heard rumors that Mar, Harriet's daughter, was supposed to marry Leo, but none about the two going out, which made no sense.

But that didn't bother her for long. She remembered Leo's lips on her bear stomach the night before as she was lying on the grass, and felt literally excited.

Piper has never felt the touch of a man like him. He completely controlled her body, and she didn't even have to move a finger, he did it all for her.

She could only imagine how it would be when it will be _real_ sex and no alcohol involved...

_Wait, no... There won't be a next time, because a Town Boy could only mean trouble. _

Piper didn't do crazily exciting Town Boys; she only did sweet and boring doctors.

Infect, she was furious with him, how could he take advantage of her while she was drunk?? Leo Wyatt was just as bad as them all, like Grams always said. Ben was a good guy, they've been together for very long, almost three years, but they reached a point when it wasn't there anymore. No chemistry, no nothing. So why bother?

Men were divided into two gropes; the _donuts_ and the _carrots_.

_Donuts_ were the men who are very _sweet_ and _lustful_; you just want more and _more_ of them. They make you smile and laugh_, loose control_ and _crave _for more. But after a while, you realize how _unhealthy_ they are.

_Carrots_ are _stable_, not very exciting, but mostly _satisfying_. They are exactly what you need. And they are _very healthy_, unlike the cream filled donuts.

Leo was a donut, and Ben was a carrot.

The only Donut she's ever been with was in her junior year in high school, the guy who she lost her virginity to.

She was a stupid little girl, and she learned her lesson. Ever since then, she's been with good and safe Carrots. Like Ben.

Only Ben was not the right Carrot for her, maybe she'll find the right one in this town.

With the decision to stay away from the creamy sheriff, she continued with the paper work and as soon as she was done, she started making dinner. It was only six, but with the club opening every night at eight they will have to reschedule their meals, and move them all a few hours early.

Cooking was the most relaxing thing ever (unless it's for a hungry restaurant), and Piper could finally relax and work on the macaroni.

That was when Paige hopped into the kitchen, holding some begs with groceries.

"Hey." She said, and started unpacking.

"Hey yourself. Had fun?"

"Yeah. God Piper, you should have seen that statue they have right in the middle of town. All the stores and shops are around it (the only ones in town). It's in some faded shade of light green, and they are painting it over."

Piper nodded, showing she is listening.

"Lime green! My god. And you can't even really tell what the statue is. It's just these wired shapes, like long things crawling around each other. It's not even pretty, and they are Painting it lime green. These people need a newsflash." Paige said, laughing.

Then Phoebe walked in.

"Yes, they do. But personally, I'm in love with this town." Phoebe said.

"No Phoebe. You are in love with the officers of this town." Paige said.

"Just one of them, and Piper's got the hot one."

That made Piper jump.

"You can have him. He's a donut, you like donuts." Piper said.

"Oh Piper, give me a break. That man is perfect, I saw the grin on your face this morning, and you couldn't stop smiling. You'll marry this man." Phoebe said as a matter of fact.

"Shut up Phoebe." Piper said in the same tone, and started serving the food.

It was just minutes before they were leaving to P3 that the phone rang.

Paige went to answer it, and seconds later handed the phone to Piper, her expression showing something that could only be pity.

Eyeing her sister, Piper took the phone.

"Yes?"

"Hey honey."

_Ben._

"Ben. Hi."

"Just calling to check up on you." He said.

"Thanks, that's nice of you." She said, sighing.

"When are you coming back?" He asked, calmly.

"Ben. I am _not_ coming back anytime soon. We live _here_ now, in Lustville."

"Oh, give me a break Piper. You can't live in a place called Lustville. I thought you'd get your senses back by now."

"Well, I won't be getting them anytime soon." She said, trying not to get mad.

"I just don't understand why you are mad? Is it because I flew to Paris and couldn't take you? You know it was for work..."

"No Ben, it has nothing to do with Paris. We've had this conversation thousands of times, I will not explain why we broke up another time, it's not like you listen to be anyway. Good day Ben." And with that, she put the phone down.

"I can't believe he is still calling you. What is wrong with that man? Doesn't he get it?" Paige frowned, and walked out of the house.

Piper followed, and the three headed to the club.

She tried hard not to think about the sheriff who was going to be there. She'll just tell him that she likes him as a friend, and she really does. He helped a lot during the week they were 'building' P3, and she was grateful. Leo Wyatt will NOT be anything else but a friend, and that case was closed.

Enthusiastically enough, it was opened again when she laid her eyes on him at nine thirty that night, as the handsome donut walked in.

Damn.

**AN: In this chapter I've hinted on the two main plots that will be developed through the fic (besides Leo's and Piper's relationship, that is). Any guesses? **

**Don't forget to review, please.**


	6. Meeting the Wyatt Women

**AN: Hey all! I think I own you all some answers after the little guessing game I made you go through (I'm evil, it's in my nature). Most of you went with 'Ben trying to win Piper back, and Leo forced to get married', and I would guess those too. They both have a lot to do with what's goanna occur, but it is in many ways different, and will get very complicated very fast. Let me put it this way;**

_Someone is attacked_ **(not this chapter, but very soon... hint).**

_Someone is coming to town_

_Many some ones are getting blackmailed_

_Someone is murdered_** And the rest I won't give away (though I'm sure you guys can't get much from the little so called 'spoiler' I gave you. Believe me, no guessing will help with that one, you're in for a surprise).**

**Oh, and someone asked and I forgot to answer; What Leo and Piper 'did' that night wasn't sex, it was just fooling around with no clothes on, no entering any private places. Like Leo said, he wouldn't seduce her in such a way while the woman is drunk. Also, someone asked if Leo had a wife; he didn't, he had a girlfriend who didn't want the child she got pregnant with, and skipped town after Maggie was born. She died a month later (more details are in one of the earlier chapters, can't remember which one it was).**

_**Chapter 6**_

OoO **Meeting the Wyatt Women** OoO

He stared at her across the room as she made her way to the drink bar, where she told something to the bar tender.

He knew she'd already noticed him, he saw her eyes lend on his the minute he came in, but she was playing a hide and seek game.

Well, he found Piper. Now it was time to find Vilma.

"Excuse me guys..." Leo said to his buddies at his table as he got up and headed to Piper's direction.

Her face looked alarmed, and he couldn't quite explain why. Surely she enjoyed the previous night... She had to, with all the giggling.

"Evening, Vilma." He joked with her, but she didn't seem amused.

"Evening." She said, looking everywhere but at him.

She was wearing a dark dress, something in the shade of green, and it only covered her skin just a little above her knee. Her shoulders were completely bare and he remembered touching them the night before. God.

"Care to dance?" He asked, already taking her hand in his.

But she held it back, and looked to the floor.

"Listen, last night was... Um... Very, nice. But let's keep it that way Leo... really; I don't see this going anywhere, so we might as well just stop now."

He smiled.

"Let me try this again; Care to dance, Vilma?" He said, this time bowing to her.

She finally looked up at him, and her mouth formed to say no, but when he gently took her hand and led her to the dance floor, she didn't stop him. She followed.

They danced to the music, and even though at first she was stiff and not very cooperating, soon she relaxed and laughed along with him; and the music.

She told him more about herself; why did she come here, the trouble her sister managed to get in, and why she was the one to fix it, ever since they were teenagers, that is.

He wondered if she realized that she was closing herself up for anyone to get in. But he could see her opening again, like she did last night, and this time with no unnecessary help from alcohol.

When they both got tired and the music was slow enough, he pulled her closer until their chests touched (or at least somewhat, they had great difference in height), and she finally relaxed against his shoulder.

Later, Piper had to go and help up with some things that were needed from the basement, but she promised to come back.

Leo spent the next two hours relaxing with a drink in a table with the other officers, and watched as she gave orders to the other workers. Every time she turned to look at him he saw her lips smile a bit, and he always returned a smile.

"Having fun I see." Frank Tucker's voice came, and Leo realized he was looking as Piper and Leo were exchanging looks.

"As a matter of fact, I am." Leo said, making Rob and the others laugh.

Frank just eyed Leo.

He really hated Leo, and not only him, but all the other Wyatt men too. Tuckers have always been in a so called 'battle' with the Wyatts. They were always the two controlling families of Lustville, sheriffs, and usually Mayors. Now, the Tuckers had almost no voice except his and his wife's vote out of twenty in the community meetings, and that was only because the Tuckers owned the only motel in town.

"I hope you are getting ready, the elections are only three weeks away now, and I don't see you doing anything but getting girls drunk every night." Frank snapped, and left towards his wife Harried, who seemed upset with him over something – which wasn't new.

Leo shook his head at the stupidity of it all. Frank Tucker saw Leo as his greatest enemy, while Harriet Tucker wanted their daughter to be his wife. That's Lustville for you.

­­---OoO---

Piper brought the last box of some additional mugs for beer, hoping that it would be enough for the rest of the night. She thanked one of the workers who helped her, and headed to find Leo.

She still remembered her promise to her herself, but couldn't help it. Aside from knowing how to take care of a female body, Leo Wyatt was a gentleman. A donut, but a very yummy one, she just couldn't resist.

_Just tonight, tomorrow I'll tell him NO MORE._

With that decision in mind, she headed for his table when she felt a cold hand on her bare shoulder.

She turned around to see a woman somewhere in her late forties looking at her with angry eyes.

She was wearing a very business-like jacket and skirt, light orange but nice to the eye, and after Piper looked at her for a little longer she realized the woman was just looking young, but her angry expression was giving away the fact that she was older then she looked. She was beautiful, and the gloomy way she looked at Piper definitely didn't suit her at all.

"Hello." Piper said, a bit unsure.

The woman was reminding her of someone, but she couldn't remember who exactly.

"Good evening, Miss Halliwell." She said, her low voice giving away no sympathy at all.

"Evening, Mrs.... Um..."

"Keren Wyatt."

_Leo's mother. Fuck._

"I like what you did with the place." Keren said, but her eyes never left Piper.

"Thank you." Piper mumbled. The woman was already scaring her.

"Alright, I'll get right to my point," _Great..._ "I'll ask you to stay away from my son; he has responsibilities and is practically engaged to Margaret Tucker, so unless you want to be the 'other woman' I suggest you find yourself a new sex partner." Keren said.

Piper stared at the woman in front of her, trying hard not to let her mouth drop.

She was not the kind of woman to take in insults and ignore it. No, not Piper Halliwell.

Besides, Piper could see Mar dancing with a fellow her age not far from them, looking anything but engaged to another man.

"Well, Mrs. Wyatt, I don't think I'll be able to find a better 'sex partner' in this town, your son has real potential." Piper said, smiling. She hadn't really slept with Leo yet, but from the little 'taste' he gave her last night she could tell he was great.

"Look, if you just back away from him and act like a good girl it will only be better for everyone." Keren hissed, and Piper realized she herself was enjoying it; much more then Keren, at least.

"You don't get rid of me that easily." Piper said, comfortably shifting her weight to another leg and placing her hands on her hips.

"Fine. How much?" Keren asked.

Piper didn't get that last part. _How much?_

Keren was already digging in her purse for her checkbook.

_Oh. _

"I don't need your money Keren, you can't be serious."

Piper was suddenly disgusted by the woman in front of her.

Keren stopped, and looked back to Piper.

"All I'm asking is for you to clear his way. You don't know my son, you can find many others like him here; they are all the same. You don't want to mess with a Wyatt man, believe me when I tell you." And with that Keren walked off.

Before Piper could think any about the wired conversation she just had with Keren Wyatt, her son, the much more pleasant part of the family, walked up to her.

"Was that my mother just now? What did she want?" Leo asked, looking alarmed.

"Nothing. She seems very protective." Piper mumbled, still watching Keren making her way through the crowd to the way out of the club.

"What did she tell you?" Leo asked, drawing her attention back to him.

"That you were taken, and I'm just the other woman." Piper said.

"You didn't believe her, right?"

"Should I?" Piper asked, but she didn't.

"No. Never believe a word coming out of the mouth of a Wyatt." Leo said, leaning a little forward, smiling.

"I'll keep that in mind." Piper said, her spirit already rising, and a smile already forming.

"Good. Now, I think you own me a last dance," and he pulled her back to the dancing floor, where they enjoyed each other's company for the rest of the night.

That night when he took her home; they had real sex.

She just couldn't resist him, and this time she wasn't able to blame it on the alcohol... and god knows it was so much better without it.

He left earlier then the previous day, seeing as it was a Monday and he had to work.

So at five thirty when he left her, she spread herself across the whole bed, remembering every moment of last night.

Again, he managed to take her to heaven, and she didn't think even for a moment to let go.

He still didn't tell her much about himself, and she felt a little out of herself, sleeping with a man who she had only knew a little over a week.

Maybe it was because he was a donut? Maybe he had bad influence on her?

Later that morning, Piper as sitting in the back yard and watching as the water of the lake rushed leftwards, like it's racing itself.

She typed a few more numbers in her laptop, checking what it would do to the money coming in if she raised she prize of the more expensive drinks, and found it would benefit her a lot, and just as much as she needed.

The sun was right above her, but it wasn't too hot.

Phoebe was out on a lunch date with Rob, and Paige took a ride around town, taking pictures to send friends back in San Francisco.

When Piper next looked up from her laptop, she saw a blond girl in front of her, and jumped with surprise.

"Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare ya." The girl said.

The thin girl looked to be about seven or eight, her long blond hair tied in a side pony in a crooked way, as if she did it to herself, or a man did it for her.

Piper took the laptop off her knees and put it on the ground beside her.

"No, it's quite alright. Can I help you?" Piper asked the girl, leaning forward in her seat.

"I just wanted to come up here and meet you." The girl explained. She was looking up and down at Piper, staring at every part of her. "You're pretty." The girl finally concluded, and smiled.

Piper eyed her, unsure if she should trust her.

"Thank you. What's your name?" Piper asked.

"Maggie Wyatt." She answered proudly.

"Any relations to the sheriff?"

"Course, he's my daddy." Maggie said simply.

_Oh, great. He was married with kids. I should have seen this coming.._

"How's your mommy?" Piper asked, mad now.

"My mother is dead." The girl said.

"Oh."

_Well, I guess that settles that._

"You know, daddy said I can't meet you, but I figured that I should know who my dad hangs out with. It's only for his sake, really." Maggie said, and Piper has already determined that the girl had some sneaky smarts.

"Of course." Piper said, smiling. "You hungry?"

"Very." Maggie said, and let herself in. Piper followed.

The two ate ice cream together, and Maggie told Piper all about school and Leo and what she knew about her mother.

Piper found herself thinking about Leo in a new light, considering that he's been a single parent to Maggie for many years.

After two ice creams, Piper took Maggie home.

"Next time, make sure your grandma knows that you left home." Piper told her as they walked down the street towards the Wyatt house, feeling a breeze when she remembered Keren Wyatt, not a very pleasant woman.

_Poor Maggie. _

"She wouldn't let me go, and dad is working, so I went while she was taking her nap. It's just for this one time though, promise." Maggie said, as she started climbing the stairs to her house.

"Okay." Piper said, as she waved the blond girl goodbye.

She had to give credit to Leo for raising such a smart little girl, maybe a little too smart actually.

The fact that he was a father seemed like something she should have known even after one conversation with him. Now she just had to figure out why Leo didn't tell her he had a daughter.

**AN: Now, this chapter had a purpose, believe me, and if it felt a little boring you will see why I had to do it for next chapter. I hope you liked how Piper met Maggie (and by the way I'm very glad that you guys like the girl, it feels like a great accomplishment to me). Keep the reviews coming!**


	7. Cold River Water

**AN: First of all, thanks to everyone for reviewing, it means a lot. Here are answers to some questions that were raised; **

**Maggie knew how to find Piper just because the town is so small, and even a four year old (let a alone a smart seven year old) can easily get around. Everyone knows if someone new movies in (especially if they own the club it town), and where did they move into. Oh, and Piper didn't know Maggie even existed until she actually met the girl. Some of you tried to predict some more, but I think none of you really got it correct. In this chapter the first 'spoilers' I gave you last chapter (if you can't wait you can go back and check... lol) will happen, and I think you guys are out for a surprise. **

_**Chapter 7**_

OoO **Cold River Water** OoO

"So what's going on between you and the sheriff?"

Piper turned around with surprise when someone came up behind her with a question.

It was Mar.

"Umm... well, you know..." Piper tried.

"Of course I know, all town does." Mar said, and giggled.

She didn't look even slightly upset. On the contrary, in fact.

It was a Saturday night again, and P3 celebrated a week from its opening. So far the coming in money didn't even begin to cover what they were spending, but starting Sunday the prices that were low due to the fact that the club was just opening, were going to raise and settle at their disserved price.

But what Piper came to realized that every day she was waiting for it to be night.

That was when the donut always came, sometimes looking tired from his long day working, but mostly ready for a long night with Piper, not necessarily of just sex.

She's decided to let him tell her about Maggie himself, but he hasn't even brought her up yet, which was getting suspiciously wired.

Why didn't he want her to meet his daughter? Did he think Piper wasn't enough of a 'friend' to meet her? Maggie, on the other hand, has come to visit yet another time on Friday, this time staying for a bit longer.

"Anyway, I'm glad you two are having fun, and I wanted to thank you too. Maybe now my mother will get off my back about marrying him." Mar brought her back to reality.

"Maybe. But if she's anything like Keren Wyatt, I don't know if you should get your hopes too high." Piper said, remembering the little conversations she's had with Keren during the week, none of them very friendly.

Mar smiled, and left back to her table where she's been spending her time with a guy looking no older then a teenager. But then, she looked like one too, so it all fit well. Harriet and Keren needed to look what Mar was doing, not Leo.

That was when she felt something wet tickling her where her neck connected with her shoulder, and couldn't help but smile.

She swung herself around and found the sheriff there, already catching her around her waist.

She looked at the time, and it was well over eleven pm.

"Well, town boy, you are late tonight." She said.

"Better late then never. I had to take care of a few drunken kids across town."

"Excuses excuses..." Piper teased, and leaned in to hug Leo.

She never got close to someone that fast, but on some level she still felt like his sex partner, and not much more. Why else would he keep Maggie in secret? It was time to come clean.

"I guess you have some responsibilities at home, so I understand." Piper said, suddenly turning the conversation serious.

---OoO---

_Of course he has responsibilities; it starts with Maggie and ends with Maggie. Wait..._

"Wait, what?" He asked. Piper didn't know about Maggie.

She looked like she was waiting for him to say something.

"Well, yeah, even in this town a head sheriff is a hard job." He tried, but could see that she was expecting something else. She obviously knew.

"Look, I didn't tell you about Maggie because..." _Why DIDN'T I tell her about Maggie?_

She was still waiting for an answer.

"I guess I was just being protective, I don't usually tell about her to everyone."

He expected her to be upset, but she smiled.

"She's a great girl."

"You've met her?"

"Of course I have. A while ago, actually. Come on Leo, you know you can't get things like that around me."

"Maggie came to you." Leo knew Piper well, but his daughter he knew even better.

"Yeah, that too." She admitted. "She's smart, very much like her father. She defiantly got her looks from him."

"She actually looks a lot like her mother." Leo said automatically.

Piper nodded.

"Did Maggie tell you about her too?" Of course she did, it's Maggie.

Piper nodded.

"I hope you're not upset. I was going to tell you at some point..." He knew it sounded lame. He should have told her long ago.

"Nah, I understand." She wasn't very convincing, but Leo knew better then to mess with a good thing. So he spent the rest of the night helping her with the busy Lustville citizens, until the place cleared up and he stayed to enjoy some dry red wine with her and some music to add to the romantic feeling.

---OoO---

She sat and stared at Leo, wandering.

"What?" He said after slipping the last of the wine in his glass.

The aroma and general feeling was nice, but Piper wasn't sure what they were really doing.

"I don't know. I wonder." She said. Were they a couple now? Just like that, hardly knowing each other? But then, how much did you really need to know about one another to be 'together'?

"Do share." He encouraged.

"What do you see me as?" She asked instead.

"Well, right now, I see a VERY attractive woman; you just eat me alive by sitting there and looking so tired and irresistible..." He was teasing her, trying to sound like an English officer out of a sixties movie.

She wasn't very amused.

"I mean it Leo. What are we doing?"

He stared at her.

"Having fun." He said.

She stirred and put her wine away. He was right, they were just having 'fun', she didn't know what else she expected him to say, but she wasn't in the mood of 'fun' anymore.

"Did I say something wrong?" He asked.

She got up, and turned the music off.

"No. It's late, we should get on going." She said. She wasn't angry or upset, just not in the mood anymore.

He didn't argue much, and took her home.

She could see he was confused about her sudden change of moods, and she wasn't sure herself, but something about just 'having fun' didn't sound right. Like there had to be more... but then again, she was the one who decided not to get serious with the sheriff, so why did she feel like there should be more?

When she was about to enter their house, she heard giggling noises from the back yard and went over there without walking into the house.

There, not far from the running water in their back yard, were her two sisters, each cuddled in a blanket, talking away.

"Hello, night girl." Phoebe said when Piper walked into the scene.

"Hey." Piper greeted, and snuggled into the third chair.

"You're early today, and no sheriff with you? That's new." Paige teased.

"Did something happen?" Phoebe asked, probably noticing Piper's not so amused expression.

"Nah, not really. Just tired."

The three set out there for a while, talking about small things like they always do.

"I don't think Robert is right for you." Paige said.

"I agree. He is too much like your latest fling, the one you almost got into jail for..." Piper said, remembering one of the reasons they moved to Lustville.

"Hello! Rob is an officer; he can't go against the law. He's clean." Phoebe insisted.

"At first, they all are..." Paige said.

"Did you see that??" Phoebe suddenly said, looking across the river.

Piper turned to look, but it was dark and nothing could be seen.

"What are you talking about?" Paige asked, but gasped right away. "I saw! Oh my god, there is someone there!"

"Relax, I don't think anyone lives in that house across the river, you've probably just seen a fox or something." Piper said, still not seeing anything. But then, she did see something move... though that was probably just her imagination.

"No Piper, I saw someone, and the light from here was reflected on something... like a camera, or binoculars, or something like that. THERE!" Phoebe jumped to her feet, pointing straight across the river.

"I see it! Someone is spying on us!" Paige exclaimed, jumping to her feet herself.

Piper still wasn't convinced she saw anything, and even if there was someone there... what could they possibly want to spy on?

She got up, and tried to see something, but no one was there.

"No one's there." She stated.

"Oh yes, I saw it." Phoebe said.

"No." Piper said, a little annoyed.

"Please go check." Paige suddenly pleaded to Piper.

"What? Why me?"

"Because! Oh, please Piper, please please please... I swear I won't ask anything of you ever again!" Phoebe begged.

"Alright! Fine. But if someone kills me, you don't get any of my clothes. Neither of you." Piper said, and headed towards the river.

Glancing at her two sisters who were now standing very close to each other, Piper crossed the old bridge to the other side, and started trying to make out anything.

She was about to go back when she heard something move, and she started walking to that direction.

After a few minutes of walking slowly along the river, Piper stopped, and took a last look around.

She couldn't see their back yard from there due to the huge tree blocking her vision to it.

Cursing under her breath, she tightened her sweatshirt around her and made a note to herself; _'Kill sisters'_.

And when she started moving back to the direction of the old bridge, she could have sworn that she heard something behind her, and turned quickly to see.

_Nothing, there is no one here, just turn around and go ba... OH MY GOD!_

Someone from behind her had pushed her hard, and Piper stumbled right to the edge of the river, rolling on the ground for less then a second before she felt the cold deadly touch of the river water.

She felt something collide with her head and remembered up swim up.

Piper gave all her energy to trying and taking in as much air as she could, and tried to cry for help, but all she herself could hear was the sound of rushing water which had sounded nothing like it did from the back yard with Leo a couple of days ago. And this time, the rushing water was taking her for a ride with it.

Many times she attempted to hang on to the big old roots sticking out from the ground, and only after about ten of them both her hands managed to grab one of the roots, and with her arms she started pulling herself up, gasping for breath, fighting the water which was still trying to take away her lower body.

And then finally, she was out.

She crawled on her hands and knees as far as she could away from the edge - which wasn't very far, because after a few feet she collapsed down.

_Stay awake... breathe... oh, just stay awake... awake..._

But as hard as she tried to force herself not to close her eyes, they were shut within seconds, and Piper gave in to the suiting darkness.

---OoO---

Something kept ringing, and he desperately wanted it to stop.

It didn't, so he pulled himself up and found the cell in his pants on the floor.

"What?" He said, when he finally reached it.

"Leo? It's Rob; you need to come down to the Halliwell's place."

Leo rubbed his temples and ran his hand through his hair.

_The Halliwell place... that's where Piper is. _It took him brain a few moments to understand things said to him in these early hours of the morning.

"Why? What happened?" Leo asked, not sure what answer to expect.

"Someone shoved Piper into the river. I'm on my way right now; you get here fast." Rob said, and the line went dead.

_That_ he understood very quickly.

"Fuck." He said to his empty room, and started fighting his way into his pants and shirt.

**AN: Muahahahaha... lol. I bet many of you are guessing who shoved her in, but let's just say that you needn't hurry and assume the obvious answer, because it's not. Review please.**


	8. He's Back!

**AN: Hey!! Your guys' reviews are really wonderful, I can't thank you enough. But I gotta go, so I'll have to wrap this note short and let you to it. Thanks again! **

_**Chapter 8**_

OoO **He's Back!** OoO

Leo slammed the door of his SUV closed, about to turn the engine on, when he realized that his legs would get him to the Halliwell manor faster.

Getting out, he started running down the street.

Within a minute he was climbing their steps of the front porch.

He let himself in, and headed towards the living room where the light appeared to be on.

In the living room, Leo spotted Rob talking to Paige who looked worried and quite frightened, and a few feet from them were Phoebe and Dr. Gravy, both standing above Piper who was in a chair, cuddled with a blanket.

He walked straight to her.

Her hair was still wet, and she had a fresh bruise across her forehead, making her seem miserable.

"What the hell happened?" Leo asked as soon as he approached her.

She looked up at him, and so did the other people in the room.

"Someone pushed her into the river! They were spying on us and she went looking and she didn't come back for ten minutes so we went to look and we couldn't fine her and..." Paige was talking fast and Leo only got the 'pushed into the river' part, which he already knew.

Instead, he looked back down at Piper.

"Are you ok?" He asked.

She nodded.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"You look like hell." He stated, because she did.

"Is she ok?" He asked, this time directing it to Dr. Gravy.

"She'll be fine. Some rest will do the trick." Gravy said, putting a bandaged he had prepared on Piper's forehead.

"Now, what the hell happened? I thought I told you to stay away from the river, I wasn't kidding." Leo said, trying not to get angry.

"It's our fault, we asked her to go over and look who it was..." Phoebe started, looking down to her feet.

"Who it was?" Leo asked.

"Yeah, we saw someone across the river, and Piper went to check. She didn't come back for long and when we went looking and didn't find her we started asking the neighbors if they saw her. Soon the Adams who live a few houses away ran out and said they found her passed out by the river."

"So Phoebe called me and I got Dr. Gravy here." Rob finished.

Leo was looking back down at Piper again, who was making invisible circles with her finger on the texture of the blanket wrapped around her.

"Did you see who pushed you?" He asked her, his voice calmer then before.

She looked up and shook her head no.

"Damn it Piper, you shouldn't have gone anywhere near that thing. Five people were killed in the history of Lustville, all of them drowned in that river." Leo said, pointing towards their back yard, towards the Deadly Lustville River, as people came to call it in the last hundred years.

Again, she looked away, this time to the direction of the river.

"And you two should stop relying on your sister to do the dirty work for you." Leo said, getting confused looks from Phoebe and Paige who first looked at Leo, then at each other, then their older sister and finally back to the floor.

Rob sent Leo a look, and turned to Phoebe. He really did like that girl.

But Leo had other things on his mind.

Phoebe and Paige started arguing about whose fault it was, while Rob was trying to say something reasonable to the two, and Dr. Gravy was trying to give instructions on how to heal fast.

Piper who didn't seem to enjoy the situation any more then Leo did, just set and looked blankly at the floor.

Leo first put a hand on her shoulder, catching her attention, then put his other hand out to her, and after a few seconds she let him pull her up and they walked out to the back yard, sitting down on a bench.

"That thing you said about my sisters was really inappropriate Leo, it's hardly their fault." Piper said.

"Well, they should start realizing that you can't do everything for them." Leo insisted.

She didn't say anything about that, and he knew she'd actually like that too.

"There were two of them." She said after a few minutes.

"Two what?"

"I was heading back home, but then I heard someone and turned around to see if there was someone there, and I know there was, I swear I heard it behind me. But then someone pushed me from the other side, which means there must have been someone else there too." Piper said.

"That fucker." Leo said, out loud unlike he intended to.

"You know who it is?" Piper asked, surprised.

"It's Frank Tucker; he must have come there with one of his pool buddies." Leo hissed, wishing he'd had Frank's neck between his fingers.

"But... why would he want to spy on _us_? And then try and kill _me_?" Piper asked, but Leo didn't have a good enough answer.

"I don't know, I don't know... he's probably trying to get back at me... He wants that sheriff spot very badly. Like every other Tucker." Leo said.

Piper sighed in response.

When he next looked at her, Piper had her hand over her forehead, and looked somewhat dazed.

"Hey, you're ok, right?" He asked.

"You know, this thing really hurts." She said, and Leo started feeling completely selfish.

"I'm just thankful you're alive enough to feel the pain. When Rob told me you were pushed into the river, I didn't think there was a chance you were still alive." As he said it, her lips curled into a small smiled.

"Got you worried, sheriff?"

"Worried as hell, Vilma. Don't do it again." He said, seriously.

She nodded.

"You look beaten. Go get some sleep." He told her, and she nodded again.

He ushered her upstairs to her room, and made sure she was safe in bed before driving away to the station with Rob.

He couldn't help but worry, now after what happened. She didn't look half as strong and determined. She just curled under the sheets like a sick little puppy and didn't say a thing.

"You really think Frank is behind this?" Rob asked.

"I have no doubt on that one. No one in town hates Piper or the rest of the sisters enough to push them into the Lustville River, not unless they hate me, and that would defiantly be Frank." Leo said confidently.

"What if whoever it was just got scared that Piper went out to look for him; they overreacted and pushed her in out of shock?" Rob offered, but didn't sound like he believed that theory much.

"We'll take that idea into consideration, but I highly doubt it."

"You want to go pay a Frank a visit now, or should we leave it to the morning?" Rob asked.

"Nah, I don't want him to think we're on his tail. I want to see if he shows up at P3 tomorrow night, and we'll take it from there."

Rob nodded.

"How was Piper?" Rob asked after a few.

"Pretty shaken. Can't blame her." Leo said, remembering Piper's overly pale face.

"No, you can't. She's lucky though. The only one to survive the Deadly River..."

"Robert, we used to swim in that thing every day back in the school days."

"Not in this time of the year, and not in that part of the river." Rob said, and Leo knew he was right.

Somehow, the thought that Piper was so close to death literally scared him. He came to care for that woman in the past two weeks, and loosing her so suddenly seemed unfair.

He remembered the wired question she asked him earlier that night; 'What are we doing?'

He said they were having 'fun'. Now that he thought of it, it probably wasn't nearly the best answer to a question of that kind. He made himself a mental note to talk to Piper when the time will be right.

But for now, he had to start an investigation on Piper's attacker, hopefully without the whole town hearing about it.

The next morning, however, his hopes went down the drain when by ten am the whole town had already heard that Piper was attacked, assaulted, abused, raped, and even murdered. Everything but pushed into the river. The Lustville people were already digging in, and when Leo appeared in the town square that morning everyone wanted answers. Leo tried to explain and clear the rumors up, and found it harder then he'd expect.

No one was ever murdered or attacked, for that matter, in Lustville before. This was new, and everyone was talking about it.

Leo remembered about the council meeting that afternoon, and sighed. It was sure to be a long one.

---OoO---

It felt like the worst hangover.

Every muscle in her body was sore as hell, and her head was pounding. She needed some painkillers.

The clock showed it was already passed noon, but only at a little before one she was able to force herself to get out of bed.

"Hey, we were getting worried. How you feeling?" Paige asked when Piper walked into the kitchen.

"Like hell. Coffee will do the trick." Piper said, already making herself some.

"Want something to bite?" Paige asked.

"Maybe later."

"Listen... I'm really sorry about yesterday, Leo was right; we should have never sent you out there in the middle of the night. It's so like us to put you in these situations..." Paige was really taking the blame, and Piper didn't want her to.

"It's not your fault Paige; we couldn't have possibly known there was someone out there crazy enough to push me in." Piper said, shrugging at the memory.

Just thinking of that river gave her chills.

"Listen, Piper, I know you're not going to like this..."

Piper eyed her younger sister.

"What did you do?"

"Not me actually; it's Phoebe."

Piper took a slip from her coffee, feeling like she should be prepared for whatever Paige was about to tell her, because she knew very well it was more trouble.

"She said it just slipped, she didn't mean to tell him, but she was worried and a little hysteric..." Paige started explaining, but Piper wanted to hear it.

"What did she slip Paige? And to whom?"

"Ben."

"WHAT?"

_Oh, not Ben... everyone but Ben..._

"Sorry! We tried to call him again and tell him not to but..."

"Wait, wait wait wait wait wait... tell him not to... come here?" _Please say no, please say no..._

Paige put on a miserable face, and Piper wanted to cry.

"He's here, I'm so, SO sorry! He took his jet as soon as Phoebe... slipped to him about what happened."

"He's already on his way!?" Piper exclaimed, jumping from her seat.

Paige's eyes looked somewhere passed Piper, and Piper feared from the worst.

And there, when she turned around, stood the six foot something man, one which she had spent the last three years of her life with.

His big blue eyes were looking somewhere between loving and worried, and as soon as she saw him he walked to her and embraced her with a hug.

Her eyes widened as his arms came around her, and she felt like shooting herself.

"Ben... You shouldn't have come..." She tried.

_Maybe it was just a dream._

"Shouldn't have come?! SHOULDN'T HAVE COME?! Piper, this place is killing you! LITERALLY!" He exclaimed, pulling back and grabbing her by the shoulders.

His eyes landed on her forehead, and he looked like he was going to explode.

"Piper, you need to get the hell out of this place. This is absurd!"

"No, Ben, listen, I'm not coming back to San Francisco. Lustville is our home now..."

"I can't believe you're still saying that after what happened." Ben said, furious.

It was going to be a VERY long day...


	9. Blackmailing Lustville

**AN: Hey guys... well, now that we can finally update chapter and review, here is the next chapter, it's delayed but not my fault! lol. **

**Someone said something about Leo cussing in non-magical stories...I don't know, I've kind of noticed that too lately. But in my stories it's not just Leo using some French, it's other characters too. that's why it's rated PG-13. Hope you guys don't mind. Anywho, here's chapter nine, enjoy!**

_**Chapter 9**_

OoO **Blackmailing Lustville** OoO

"I'm talking about _family values_ here! This is a danger to us all!" Harriet Tucker's voice rose above all others.

Leo thought he would explode into thousand little peaces if the council meeting wasn't going to end soon.

"This is non sense Harriet!" Candice, who was in the head of the court house and seemed to be on Piper's side called back.

Leo glanced at Frank, who just sat there next to his wife, looking either tense or just really not amused. Or both.

"No one; and I mean _no one,_ in the history of this town has tried to kill anybody! I don't know what the hell has this woman got after her, but we don't need this trouble!" Harriet exclaimed, looking furious, even scared.

If only she knew that her husband sitting next to her was the one giving her the head ache.

Staring again at Frank, Leo shook his head at the irony of it all. Frank had the look of a criminal; Leo had no doubt about who pushed Vilma into the water. _Wait, who pushed PIPER into the water. PIPER._

Leo felt chills as he thought of Vilma –_Piper_- and knew that as soon as he was out of the ridiculous meeting he would go over to her place and… well, he will do things.

Him and Vilma.

Together.

_Alone_.

"Look, I know Piper Halliwell is as innocent as anyone, but _someone_ is out after her, and this has never happened in Lustville before! This town is supposed to be a _safe place_ to raise our grandchildren!" Harried said, and when she cast her eyes on Leo as the words 'grandchildren' were said, Leo almost choked.

It was obvious that when she was talking about 'grandchildren', she meant Leo's and Mar's. Which _SO_ wasn't going to happen!

And the worst thing about it all, Keren Wyatt was also looking at Leo, her eyes all expectation.

Mayor Grits finally closed up the meeting which was going no where but more arguments, and announced that they will have the Halliwells attend the next council meeting, seeing as they were citizens of Lustville now and had a right to hear the meetings, especially if the subject was directly effecting them and their further staying in Lustville – if that was going to happen.

Leo walked to his car fast; making sure his mother won't notice him.

He's already spent the first half of the day getting her off his back (her and many others) about what happened to Piper, and that he has to 'Stay away from that woman!'. _God._

He was opening 'that woman's door in no time, and walked in without any permission. He was getting used to that.

He saw her long brown hair from behind, she was sitting in one of the chairs in the backyard, holding mug in her hands.

"Vilma, you have _no idea_ how glad I am to see you…" He said as he walked out to the back yard.

She looked alarmed and put her mug down, getting up herself. But he looked passed the alarmed expression at her beautiful face.

Well, maybe except that nasty bruise, which seemed from the looks of it to hurt like hell.

"No, Leo, this is not a good time…"

"Don't you say that to me, I've just had the most fucking annoying day in my life, and _you_ were always the only thing in my mind." He continued, getting closer, about to kiss her.

But she backed away.

"No, Leo, you don't understand, this is _REALLY not_ a good time…" She was saying.

"Oh Vilma, please just fuck me…" He said, only half sarcastic.

And boy, was he sorry for saying that…

"HEY!" a voice called to him from behind, and as Leo turned around to see who the male voice belonged to he could only make out a huge human standing there, before a fist connected with his eye very painfully, making Leo stumble and fall flat with his back on the grass.

"BEN! Are you out of your mind?!" Piper exclaimed, and he could hardly make out as she stepped in 'Ben's way to Leo.

"No one; and I mean _no one_ will talk to you this way Piper. That man doesn't even know your name! Did you know that…" And so he started with statistics of women getting raped each year; Leo was too dazed to hear.

Piper started pulling him off the ground, and he had to lean in to her for a second before gaining balance again.

Now that he could finally make out the man who punched him in the eye, he realized he was even taller then he seemed before, almost a whole head above Leo, and about two above Piper. She wasn't even close to reaching his shoulders.

"Ben, I think you should go." Piper told him, one of her hands still on Leo's shoulders.

Ben looked at her like she'd just said something like 'I'll never sleep with you again', which at the moment seemed to Leo like an awful thing to say, at least coming out of her mouth.

"Really, Ben, stay in the motel down the street… Or even better, go back to San Francisco, I'm staying here and there is nothing you can do about it." She said.

"You want me to leave you _her_e? _Alone_? With _him_?"

_Yes, that sounds right._ Leo thought, still feeling wobbly.

"Ben, I'm serious, if you don't want me to push you out then you better leave yourself." Piper said, and Leo hoped it was just a figure of speech, because there was no way Piper could even move that man's little finger. He was three times her size, and from the punch that was still stinging as hell in his eye, he knew the man had some muscle.

"Ben, go." She said, and with a dreadful look that 'Ben' sent to Leo, he left the house, slamming the door after him as he exited.

"He's not going back to San Francisco, is he?" Piper asked, more herself then Leo.

"Nope, he's going straight for the Motel." Leo said, leaning his arm against the wall to keep himself from stumbling back down.

That was when Piper seemed to remember he was there.

"Oh! Come here…" She led him to the couch, and started checking his eye.

"That's gonna leave a bruise." She informed him.

"Good, now we match. Who the hell is Ben?" Leo asked.

"Oh. Ben is my ex from San Francisco." Piper said.

"Good, at least he's not your brother, then I wouldn't be able to punch him back next time.

Piper let out a laugh.

"There is no way you can pull it off against Ben. He's a walking muscle."

"I know. Try to work with me here?" He asked.

"Right. Sorry. Ice?"

"Yes, please."

She returned from the kitchen a few minutes later with a pack of ice, and gave it to him to hold against his eye while she set down next to him.

"So, how are you feeling?" Leo asked, still remembering yesterday very well.

"Better then you do." Piper said. She was amused.

"Good to know. Is your boyfriend going to behave? It's a crime to punch a man of the law, you know." Leo said.

"He was protecting me. From you." Piper said.

"I guess he could use that one in court, and then I would lose my spot as a sheriff without any elections, which are in two weeks by the way." Leo said, putting one arm around Piper for her to lean into him.

She was quiet for a long time, and he knew which question was coming.

"So you really think it was Frank Tucker?"

"Yes. I don't think, I know." Leo said.

"I don't know…"

"Why, you think you know who it was?"

"You're not going to like this." She warned.

"Shoot."

"Your mother." She said.

_No, it couldn't have been. Or at least he hoped to god it wasn't…_

He didn't say anything though, knowing he will even have to consider that one. And Leo knew very well that Piper Halliwell wasn't exactly his mother's favorite person…

They didn't have sex that evening, because Leo knew he had to go and stop by his house to say goodnight to Maggie, then to P3 to investigate, now with only one eye seeing anything.

Piper who still wasn't feeling her best stayed home, and made him promise he would come back, which he had no doubt what so ever that he will, unless someone would kill him first.

At P3, there was a new 'talk of the day'.

Now everyone knew about Ben's arrival in town, and they weren't liking it.

Apparently, Ben has managed to come up to some people and threaten them with some small criminal history some of the respectable Lustville citizens had (even they weren't pure…).

Somehow, Ben managed to find out that people were considering to 'kick out' the Halliwells after what happened to Piper, and Ben tried hard to push that idea.

So he used the good old blackmailing way, the bastard. He was one fucking doctor. What the hell was Vilma doing with him for _THREE_ years, like she told him earlier that night? He was defiantly not her type.

Finally, Leo spotted Ben talking to Frank, which was a no good combination, especially when it seemed that they were fighting.

"You get out of this town, you hear me?! Take your little girlfriend, and get the hell out!" Frank was saying.

"My 'little girlfriend' owns this club, so you're the one invading here!" Ben sapped back.

"No one is invading anything; this place is open for all crowds." Leo butted in, and when the two other men looked at him, furious, he remembered that even though they were fighting, they both hated Leo.

"_You_!" Ben exclaimed, and Leo took a step back.

"_I_ am the _sheriff_, so another step and you're arrested." Leo warned, and it worked. Ben backed away the extra step.

"Leo, stay away from this one, will ya?" Frank said, angry.

"No. You two take this outside." Leo commanded.

"Look, I didn't start this! He came here and started blackmailing me about some shit!" Frank exclaimed.

"That true?" Leo asked Ben.

"He's been blackmailing the whole damn town for the last two hours!" Frank continued.

Leo looked back up to Ben, who tilted his jaw, and turned around.

After he was gone out of the club, Leo looked back to Frank, who frowned and walked off.

Leo had to hold himself so that he won't chase after Frank and give him a bleeding nose, the bastard almost killed Piper, and here was Leo, protecting him from the new 'big bad'.

"What happened to your eye?" Mar, sarcastically Frank's daughter, said from behind him.

"I fell into the river and got raped." Leo muttered, still thinking about Ben and Frank.

"By the doctor?"

"Yes." Leo said, cursing Ben in his mind.

Mar laughed.

"Listen, if we're already on the Ben subject here… He needs to go. He somehow got a hold of my little criminal file… you know, the one I got myself opened while in San Francisco… And anyway, he's been looking in other people's files too, and as you can see around you no one's happy."

"What did he said he wanted?" Leo asked, but knew the answer.

"He says he wants Piper Halliwell out of the city. God, poor thing, stuck with that wacko doctor. How is she by the way? Was she really raped?" Mar asked.

"No, just pushed into the river, which is quite enough." Leo said, and looked at the time.

It was just over twelve, and Leo was still planning on coming over to Vilma's, hoping that big boy Ben wasn't there.

"No kidding. You leaving?" Mar asked.

"Yeah, duty calls." He lied only to some extent, and headed to the Halliwell's.

Piper was in the living room with her sisters when he came.

"Good evening sheriff." Phoebe teased.

"Ladies." Leo greeted back.

"We'll be… not here." Paige said, grabbing Phoebe's sleeve and dragging her out of the room.

Leo made his way towards Piper who was on a couch. He sat down next to her, and her head automatically fell on his shoulder.

He smiled to himself, and grabbed her waist to pull her on to him so that her legs were on either of his sides, their chests against each other, her head buried in his neck.

It felt good to have her with him.

"You look like you've been beaten up. What did Maggie say?" Piper said from his neck, obviously talking about his blue eye.

"I _have_ been beaten up, by your boyfriend. Maggie asked if you got mad and hit me."

"She did _not_!" Piper said pulling up so that her nose was almost touching his, and their eyes were parallel.

"Oh, she did. I told her we both went and banged our heads on the wall. She said we were immature. I said all adults are." Leo said.

She smiled, relaxing again, and after brushing her lips against his she leaned back against his chest.

"Leo?"

"Yes?"

"Do you think… well, I don't want to sound like… Just… Do you think 'they' will try to… 'Push me in' again?" She asked slowly, and he could hear the trays of fright in her voice.

"Nah, no way. Frank is not putting another finger on you. Or the sheriff's spot. And Ben is taking care of that one."

"What?" She asked, pulling up again.

"Your boyfriend has been blackmailing people into sending your ass out of this town. Frank included, and I know he's hiding some criminal past." Leo said.

"Criminal? In _Lustville_?" Piper asked.

"Of course. We're all criminals here, that's why we're so far away from everything." Leo said, smiling.

"Is that so? Does that mean I'm sleeping with the enemy?"

"Nah. You're a criminal too, Vilma." Leo said, and pulled her up for a kiss. A sweet, short kiss.

"Does this mean me and my sister are outta here?" She asked, serious again.

"Over my dead body." Leo said.

"Be careful, that just might happen." She teased, and he remembered.

_Ben would get his body dead in no time_.

**AN: Well? Any thoughts you'd like to share? Well, go on, share them! Lol**

**Oh, one exclusive spoiler for next chapter… Be prepared for someone to be found ----. Can you guess? It's one of the spoilers I gave you a few chapters back… Doesn't say who the 'someone' is though. Well, I won't torture you with little guessing games no more, I feel evil. Next chapter you'll see. **


	10. A Blood Soaked Curtain

**AN: Now, just from the name of this chapter you can guess that something… big will happen here. It will develop the story line A LOT. **

**About Leo referring to Ben as Piper's 'boy friend'; it's just a figure of speech, if you may. Meaningless, really. Same as saying 'your ex', just in a more mocking way. **

**Now, be prepared for a VERY unusual chapter, which may seem a little boring at first, but believe me; it will keep you on your toes by the time you reach the good part wink. Some nice fluff in this one too, not lot's of it, but it's there. **

_**Chapter 10**_

OoO **A Blood Soaked Curtain** OoO

On Sunday, Piper returned to P3 after a two day break from her 'attack', and got the most unpleasant looks from some people.

Some were nice and even concerned, Mar being one of them. Though, of course, she wasn't very keen about Ben coming into town – no one was.

Piper has managed to keep some distance from him, but he was as stubborn as hell.

And the ticking thing about it all was that he kept being so understanding and using his damn psychology to explain why Piper was 'running away' from relationships.

Piper tried to explain that she _was_ in a relationship, and even found herself screaming 'I sleep with another man, damn it!' at one very regretful moment.

All might have gone well if she hadn't yelled that in a club full of people.

"I sleep with ANOTHER man, _damn it_!"

All faces seemed to turn to her.

Keren's expression was the one that made Piper want to hurl. She was looking at her like Piper's just said 'I killed your son'.

"Would you keep your voice down?!" Ben said in kind of an angry whisper, grabbing Piper's arm.

He started pulling her to another side of the club.

The only sounds were the music, but no one was talking; they were all looking.

"Let go of me Ben." Piper hissed back when she was already standing against a wall, and he was standing close in front of her.

He let go, and Piper crossed her arms in front of herself.

"Look, I know you are going through a hard time with the mess that your sister dropped on you back in San Francisco. I know you had the urge to leave it all behind and run away, but this place will finish you off. I'm not mad that you had a fling with that sheriff of theirs; you have womanly needs and I understand that, I do. I'm just asking you to end this absurd now and come home with me. I _know_ that's what you really want." He was as calm as hell, and Piper felt like slapping him.

If only there weren't so many people around…

She couldn't quite explain why, but she felt tears welling up in her eyes.

She couldn't help it; the things that Ben was saying were very likely to be true. She simply ran away to this town. _Lame_. She was _lame_.

Ben's eyes seemed to soften, and he brought his hand to her cheek, but she shrugged it off.

"Go away Ben. Go back to San Francisco."

"Not without you." He said stubbornly.

"You heard her, get the hell out!" Rob said from behind, and Ben turned around.

"I won't leave without you, I promise." He whispered to Piper like it was a good thing, and then slowly made his way through the crowd (which was still looking) towards the way out of the place.

"Are you ok? What did he do?" Rob asked, picking Piper's chin up with his finger.

"I'm fine. He didn't do anything." Piper said, drying her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You two have a history?" Rob asked.

Piper nodded.

"Three years…" She started.

"You dumped him?" Rob guessed.

"Precisely. But he won't let go" Piper explained, and Rob seemed to understand.

"I see. He's a sonofabitch. Did you know he was threatening people so we'd kick you guys out of here?"

Piper nodded.

"Don't worry; we're not letting you three go. This club is the best thing that happened to this town since the statue." Rob said with his hand on Piper's shoulder, a smile revealing his white teeth. "Let me know if he comes back. Leo should be here soon." Rob continued, and with that he walked off.

That was when her sisters bounced into the club, and Piper decided to forget about Ben. Eventually, he'd leave town and forget about her.

The last traces of weight were lifted off her shoulders when Leo came in, and people stopped staring.

At one that night they drove back to her place.

"And it's not like he's always been this way. I mean, I thought I knew everything there is to know about him, but here he has gone all crazy, and it's like the last three years were all a damn show." Piper complained.

"I'll make sure he's out of town by tomorrow night. I've already started to collect some stuff that will put him in his place, and the blackmailing he's been doing is far from legal." Leo said, and Piper felt relieved.

They climbed up the stairs to her room, and as soon as they were inside Piper collapsed on her bed.

That bed brought her happiness, because that's where she'd usually find Leo at.

"Well, look who's in a hurry tonight…" Leo mocked, but set on her bed next to Piper, starting to play with her long hair which was sprung in waves down her back.

"I'm tired." She mumbled.

She felt as he lay down on her, his chest on her back, making her sink deep into the mattress.

She winced and smiled, as he started removing hair from the back of her neck, and placing his lips there instead.

Piper, who couldn't move under him, relaxed completely and closed her eyes. He started turning her to her back, his lips traveling along as she was turning, until he reached her mouth.

His hot tongue explored her mouth for long seconds, while his fingers were unzipping her dress, then her bra, and finally getting rid of those.

Piper helped him out of his clothes as well, and ran her palms along his chest, laughing as his lips were tickling her neck.

It was so pleasurable; they barely heard the knock on the door.

"Leo…" Piper started.

"Go away!" Leo yelled to the door, but Piper started unwrapping her legs from his waist.

"Piper, you need to come downstairs!" Paige's voice came.

"She's busy!" Leo informer, and tried to keep her on him but Piper slid away.

"I have to check if it's serious." She explained, and got out of bed.

She put on Leo's jacket and her panties, then slightly opened the door and slid to the hall.

"This better be good." Piper said, closing the door behind her.

When she looked up at Paige she saw a look of horror in her eyes, and remembered that one from when Phoebe called and said she was at the police station about two months ago.

"What's wrong?" Piper asked, getting worried.

"I think you need to come downstairs and see something." Paige mumbled, and Piper followed her down the stairs.

The whole downstairs level was dark, but Paige kept leading her to the kitchen.

There, by the window, Piper could make out Phoebe's features as the light from the moon hit her.

She was crying.

"Phoebe…?"

"I found him in the back yard." Phoebe sobbed out.

"I don't understand…" Piper started, but then Paige turned the lights on.

At first Piper didn't see anything odd except Phoebe's tear stroked face, but then she realized what was at her legs.

Something, or someone, _very big, _was wrapped in red curtains, with flowers on them.

But then Piper recognized the curtains- they were _their_ curtains, but they were originally white.

Now, they were soaked in dark blood.

"Ahhaa…" Piper tried to say something, pointing at what now she realized what a human body wrapped in their grandmother's curtains.

But when Phoebe took a step forward towards Piper and accidentally touched the body with her shoe, it rolled to its back and the curtain stayed behind, and a blue head of a man was revealed to her eyes.

And the man was Ben.

Both Phoebe and Paige let out a scream at the site, probably already knowing who it was; seeing as _someone_ had to put him in those curtains, and Piper backed away quickly, bumping into the kitchen counter and making some pots fall to the floor.

She gripped the counter with both her hands like her life was depending on it, and tried to breath.

"Piper! What's going on down there?!" She heard Leo's voice call, and she tried to answer but no voice would come out of her.

"It's nothing Leo!" Paige called back.

But Piper was already puking the few drinks she had that night on the kitchen floor.

---OoO---

He was already zipping his jeans, prepared to go downstairs to see what the hell was going on, when Piper walked back into the room.

"Piper! What happened?" He immediately asked, but she already started taking his jacket off of herself and giving it back to him.

"Leo, you have to go, I'm so sorry…" She said, putting her bra back on.

He took a closer look at her and realized her paleness.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked another time.

After she was in her shirt she finally looked at him.

"Phoebe… she's going trough mid-life crisis." She lied.

"What? The girl's twenty; she can't be in mid-life crisis." Leo said.

"Please Leo, she's twenty five. And she is going through them, ok?? I need to… be there for her. Look, we'll do this tomorrow. You have to leave now."

He stared at her for a few moments to make sure that was her final word and she wasn't going to change her mind, and finally nodded.

"Alright. Call me in the morning?"

"Yeah."

She followed him as he walked downstairs –where he saw no trace of either of her sisters- and stopped as he walked out.

He stole a last glance at her, before starting the engine and driving away.

Something was wrong, and it defiantly wasn't Phoebe going through mid life crisis.

--OoO--

"Alright, you get his head." Paige was saying when Piper walked back into the kitchen.

"Why do I have to take the head?! I want the legs." Phoebe complained.

"Just shut the fuck up." Piper hissed.

She walked over to the body and looked at it for a brief moment before walking around it and grabbing the curtain where his shoulders were.

Her sisters helped as they dragged him towards the car.

She couldn't tell Leo. Just the fact that Phoebe moved the body would get her in jail for years, especially with her little past.

"He was right in our back yard Piper, the water brought him here. I panicked, so I thought that…"

"You thought 'maybe I should bring him into the house and Piper would know what to do with him'?! Well, here's a news flash sis; I DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH MY EX'S DEAD BODY!" Piper almost yelled as she sharply stopped the car at the end of the street.

They pushed him out of the truck in a dead end where no one lived, and drove the car back home.

She wanted to pick up the phone and call Leo like nothing else, but her sister begged her not to, and the Halliwells had family commitments, and those came first.

The three sat numbly in the living room after that, staring at each other.

It was all happening like a bad nightmare.

First the whole spying attacking fiasco, then Ben came into town and made everyone around hate him, and now his traces of blood were on the kitchen floor.

And as much as she came to hate that man in the past few days; she's been sleeping with him for three years of her life, and just the thought of him all blue from the time he spent under water, and all red from the blood that seemed to be coming from his head and a 'hole', obviously a bullet, in his stomach- made her want to vomit again, but there was nothing left.

The man was killed with cold blood; he was shot. Then he was pushed into the river.

Phoebe's head was as low as possible- with shame probably- and Paige was staring at Piper.

It felt like a dead end, and Piper couldn't come up with anything that could save them from this one.

**AN: An overwhelming chapter, wasn't it? At least none of the characters you care about died... (And most of you seemed to despise Ben). **

**Now, don't forget to leave a review… I feed off of them. Really, I'll wait for your reviews till I post the next chapter. Thanks!**


	11. Bad Times Ahead

**AN: Hello everyone… I'm glad those of you who reviewed enjoyed the last chapter… and I'm hoping the reason the last chapter only received half the reviews it usually does is because of all the problems in the site, there were couple of days where I couldn't review anything either (or update). Anyway, enjoy this chapter…….**

_**Chapter 11**_

OoO **Bad Times Ahead** OoO

It didn't get any better in the morning.

Piper woke up with a sour taste in her mouth and a mind grating headache.

She only slept for three hours, and at six she was long awake. Her sisters were already in the kitchen when she came down, both staring at the dirty floor helplessly.

"Well, don't just stand there. Start cleaning." Piper ordered, and splashed water on the floor, then started scraping the dried blood off.

"Are you sure we shouldn't tell Leo about this?" Paige asked after about half an hour of cleaning in silence.

"No, please don't… The law is beyond him, he'll have to send me to jail…" Phoebe panicked.

"We'll all go to jail for moving the body." Piper mumbled, and with that another long silence took on.

At some point as Piper was leaning over to clean the blood off of the back yard porch she felt like she was suffocating and had to stand up to get some air back into her lungs.

She threw the mop she was holding to the ground and leaned against the wall next to her. It was emotionally draining and she knew that another moment of it and her legs would give up on her all together. The constant need to vomit wasn't adding any good to the situation either.

She walked to the kitchen and grabbed a glass which she filled with little water and lots of ice.

Instead of bringing it to her mouth, she leaned it against her hot forehead, letting the coldness suit her for a few seconds until even it felt hot.

"I'm so sorry…" Came a mumble behind her, and Piper turned around to find her sister Phoebe, traces of tears on her cheek.

Piper put the glass of water away and took a step towards her sister.

She did the only thing she knew was right to do; she pulled her little sister into a hug.

Phoebe started sobbing on Piper's shoulder, and Piper started feeling bad for snapping at her so much yesterday.

"Phoebe, it's not your fault." Piper said.

"Yes, yes it is… and I feel so damn stupid now… but I figured that if the neighbors would have seen him first in _our _back yard, it would be obvious who killed him…" Phoebe tried to explain, and Piper led her to the couch.

They set there for a few minutes, and Piper had to try hard not to break down herself.

When they pulled away, Phoebe was much calmer, but Piper felt numb. She wasn't familiar with the feeling, and it was making her hands shake against her will.

"Are you ok?" Phoebe suddenly asked.

"I don't know." Piper answered, hugging herself.

The ring of the phone filled the room. It stopped after the first one.

"Piper…" Paige started as she walked into the room with the phone in her hand. "It's Leo." She gave the phone over, and Piper cleared her throat before talking.

"Hello?"

"It's me." Leo's voice came, and that was enough for her to know that they found the body. "Piper… You need to come down to the police station. I'll be over to take you here in a few." He said in an apologizing tone.

"Wa…w… why?" She managed.

"I need you to identify a body." He said quietly.

"Okay." She whispered, and turned the phone off before he could hear her burst into tears, or say whatever it was that he was going to say.

But she didn't cry. She just put the phone away and stared at nothing in particular.

"What is it?" Phoebe asked in a small voice.

"They found him. Get rid of the curtains. I need to get dressed." Piper said without looking at either of her sisters, then rose form the couch and left upstairs.

The thought of facing Leo and having to 'identify' Ben's body made her cold, and she no longer felt the sweat on her forehead. Now she was just shivering.

She threw a warm sweater on and came downstairs just when there was a knock on the door.

Leo was standing outside, his hands in his pockets.

"Hey." He greeted, and Piper let herself out, closing the door behind her.

"Hey." She murmured in response, looking anywhere but at him.

She was usually swell at lying, but at that situation she couldn't even look into his eyes without saying something like 'Ben is dead!', which he obviously already knew.

"Piper… I'm really sorry you have to do this. Ben was… he was… murdered. And even though I'm pretty sure it's him, it's regulations to have a relative or someone along those lines to identify the body before we call him officially dead." Leo said.

She could see he wasn't very good at this. After all, not every day you find a body in a place like Lustville, not as far as Piper knew.

She tried to look surprised, but before she knew it she felt warm tears role down her cheek, which seemed to be enough to convince Leo.

He pulled her into a tight hug, then led her to his SUV which he drove down to the station.

She was taken to a back room where a man wearing all white –a doctor obviously- was standing by a huge table which had something big on it, covered with a huge white sheet.

And Piper knew exactly what (or to be more accurate; who) it was.

Leo had his hand on her shoulder even before the doctor took the corner of the sheet and removed it just enough to show Ben's blue and swollen features.

He looked even worse then he did that previous night.

Piper felt the sickening sensation shatter through her body again, and Leo quickly turned her to face him, and pulled her closer to him, leading her out of that room.

Rob was in the hall just as the two walked out, and Leo quickly grabbed the glass of water Rob was drinking and put it in Piper's hands.

She automatically took a slip of it.

She saw Leo nod to Rob, and he walked off after gently petting Piper's shoulder.

It was no surprise to find Ben as the one who the body belonged to, but seeing him again made it all the more real, and now there was no way it was all just a _very _bad dream.

--OoO—

He took her to his office in the end of the hall and closed the door behind him.

She set on the chair he offered her, thanking him.

Leo didn't know what to think.

Who could have killed Ben? Plenty of people; about thirty of them. But looking back at Piper he couldn't help but remember last night.

She was in such a hurry to leave… Could she possibly… Or her sisters maybe?

Leo hated himself for even having these thoughts; Piper was shaking in her own skin, and it couldn't possibly have been a show. He'd never seen her this way before.

He grabbed her into a hug again, and she accepted it thankfully.

No- it couldn't have been her. Piper wasn't a murderer.

The bullet Ben was shot with went straight through so they couldn't know what kind of gun was used.

And the worst thing about the whole fiasco was that they had no idea where to even start the investigation;

The medical doctor that has been checking the body for the last two hours said that the bullet was defiantly not enough to kill him; he probably lost a lot of blood, but it still wasn't enough, not in such a short time. They also found traces of tires on his skin, which meant someone hit him with a car first, but again- from his injuries, it couldn't have been hard enough to kill him, not even after or before a bullet. What else, was that he was defiantly thrown into the river _after_ he was already dead. And then he was obviously pulled _out_ of the water and drugged to where the Gravys found them.

None of that was making any sense. _How the hell did Ben die then?_

Leo turned his attention back to Piper who was much calmer and her tears subsided.

"You alright?" he asked her.

"Yeah, sorry." She answered.

"No, _I'm_ sorry." He ran the back of his hand on her cheek and she closed her eyes.

That was when the door to his office was flung open and his daughter ran in.

"Honey, I asked you to wait in Rob's office…" Leo started, but Maggie cut him off.

"I saw you coming in here with Piper and wanted to say hi." Maggie explained, and turned to Piper who was drying her face with her palms.

Maggie tilted her head.

"Piper? What's wrong?" Maggie asked in a grown up carrying way.

"Nothing Maggs, don't worry." Piper said, forcing a smile.

Maggie looked down at Piper's hands and put both hers on one of them.

"Your hands are shaking." Maggie stated.

"It's fine, just a little cold in here." Piper assured.

But Leo could see that Maggie wasn't buying it.

"I think you need a hug." Maggie said, and didn't wait for an answer before she leaned forward and wrapped her arms gently around Piper's neck.

He saw Piper smile, and put her own arms around Maggie as well.

Maggie was an angel from heaven.

"Aright. Go back to Rob's office hon; I have to talk with Piper about a few things." Leo told his daughter.

Piper whispered "Thank you" in Maggie's ear, then let the happy girl bounce out of the room.

When Maggie was gone, Leo took a seat next to Piper.

"You ok?" He asked her, again.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Do you… um… know who did it?" She asked in a small voice.

"No. But someone tried hard."

"So… he was pushed into the river?" She asked, unsure. But not only unsure; she was hiding something and he hated that.

"Only after he was already dead. Before that; he was hit by a car, shot, then somehow died."

"What do you mean 'somehow'? You just said he was shot."

"The doctor says it couldn't have been enough to kill him. He'd be loosing blood pretty slowly, but even if he wasn't found until now it wouldn't have been enough to kill him. But he did die somehow, and then someone through him in the river. Then took him out, and dumped him by the court house, less then a mile down from your house." Leo said.

He saw her flinch, and wished that he didn't. Piper Halliwell –Vilma- couldn't be a murderer. She just couldn't.

"Can I go now?" She suddenly asked.

"Yeah. Come on."

And as he said it, the door to the room opened for the second time and Doctor Randal walked in.

"Heart attack." Were the words that came out of his mouth.

"What?" Both Piper and Leo asked in unison.

"Heart attack. That is the cause of death. He got a heart attack."

Not long after that Leo was driving a car with both Maggie and Piper in it.

She was silent the whole way to her house, and only turned to look at him when the car stopped by her porch.

"Thanks." She said, and he saw she was about to lean over and kiss him, but then looked to the back seat where Maggie was at and stopped.

"It's ok, you guys can kiss all you want; I won't look." Maggie mocked, covering her eyes.

Leo smiled at his daughter's slyness, and placed the awaited kiss on Piper's lips.

"Will you come to my baseball game tonight?" Maggie's voice came even before they had a chance to pull away.

"I thought you weren't looking." Leo said.

"Too late. Well, will you?" She asked again, directing the question to Piper.

"Listen hon, I think Piper would prefer to take the day off…" Leo started, but Piper seemed to have other plans.

"Yeah, sure." Piper said, even smiling some.

"Great. It's at four." She said, and leaned back in her seat, satisfied.

Leo pulled Piper's head closer to him and kissed her forehead, then waved to her as she walked back into the house.

If only he didn't have to take care of a murder investigation, he could have gone home with a clear mind and wait for his daughter's semi-finals game.

But the reality was that he had to drop his daughter at his mother's, then go back to the office and start making some calls, and then some house visits to several citizens who were blackmailed by Ben.

On top of the list was naturally Frank, who had a fight with Ben just that night, and seemed pretty angry and upset afterwards. In fact- he left not long after him, but Leo still had to check that when he'd do some questioning with the others later that day.

And he still had to close down on Frank about Piper's attack which was still seen as unsolved, seeing as there were no evidence against Frank whatsoever, or anyone else for that matter.

And so, he left Maggie with her grandmother who spent the five minutes Leo was home asking him about the body that was found (which naturally, all of Lustville already know about) and decided to just tell her right out that the body belonged to Ben, to save himself the headache.

"She killed him?!?" Keren asked, obviously referring to Piper, but Leo just shook his head in despair. No point to argue.

"No Ma. Look, I have tons of work, and I still want to make it to Maggie's game at four." Leo said.

"Fine, but don't forget about the council meeting tonight at seven. The whole town is going to be there this time, the Halliwells too." Keren said, and Leo sighed tiredly before planting a kiss on his daughter's forehead and leaving back to the station, where Rob was waiting for him to start the house visiting around the Lustville citizens.

Long day ahead.

**AN: Don't hesitate, just review. I'm not afraid of bad reviews, so if you don't like something let me know. **

**Next chapter something pretty interesting and dramatic (in both a good and a bad way) will happen… and also some nice moments between Leo & Piper, and this time- Piper & Maggie too. **


	12. Electric Set Up

**AN: Hey guys… Here are some responses to questions that came up in your last reviews;**

**Many people are wondering; why the hell didn't Piper just tell Leo they moved Ben's body? Well, according to law, that's a crime, and Piper has only known Leo for what? A month? While her sisters she knew her whole life. Her commitment to them is greater; as strong as she might feel about Leo. **

**Someone mentioned that Chapter 10 seemed like too much, but I'm glad you changed your mind after reading chapter 11. This chapter will smooth things out too. **

**Oh, and don't I just love it when you guys get that feeling and all go "IS SHE PREGNANT?" lol. Well, this time; I won't response to that. Just not to get any ideas in your heads (one way or another). This time, I'll keep you guessing.**

**And I'm glad you guys like Maggie… I feel like I've accomplished something; you guys seem to understand how I wanted her character to be (a little girl with too much brains and trickiness), that was exactly what I was aiming for (and you'll see some more of that trickiness of hers in this chapter… Hint! Lol).**

**Anyway, enjoy this one… I have a feeling you'll like it. (You're probably wondering what the hell does that chapter name means… well, you'll see). **

_**Chapter 12**_

OoO **Electric Set Up** OoO

Piper took her shoes off to feel the soft grass underneath her feet while walking towards the benches that were facing the baseball field, where girls from ages seven to ten were listening to their couches' instructions.

The benches were filled from up and down with parents/grandparents/friends/neighbors and so on, which was about half of Lustville.

_Well, those people have SOME lives…_ Piper thought, and found an empty seat in the first row.

"You're a brave one." Leo's voice came behind her, and she looked up to see him staring down at her with his arms folded.

She shivered. _He knew; he knew about Ben…_

"Wha… What do you mean?" Piper mumbled.

To her great relief, Leo smiled, and set down next to her.

"No one ever sits in the first row, those baseball balls keep flying in this direction…" He explained.

"It's ok; I trust that none of the girls will try to kill me." Piper said, and as she did she realized how not funny it was. It's not like no one else has never tried to kill her before…

"Don't worry; I'll make sure nothing hits you." Leo smiled, and Piper had to return a smile to those enchanting lips.

He looked pretty tired, and she knew why; He's been on Ben's investigation all day.

As if on cue, Leo said;

"I'm pretty sure Frank killed him; he was the only one who showed any significant signs of real hatred towards Ben. And to think that he is running for sheriff next week… I'll have to have a warrant against him out by Friday, so that by Sunday in the elections everyone will know to think twice before putting that vote in. Unless… there is something you aren't telling me?" He suddenly asked, surprising Piper.

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Piper asked, feeling guilty for lying.

But she couldn't tell… she made a promise to her sisters, and family came first.

"I'm just making sure; it's an officer's job to do it." He said, and turned back to look at his daughter.

She was getting in position; ready to swing when the ball that would come to her direction, and seconds later the game begun.

Maggie was tiny compared to the other girls on both team, but she hit the ball hard and soon enough made her first home run.

Leo was shouting comments like the rest of the exited parents, and Piper had to smile at how sweet he looked.

"What?" He asked when he realized she was watching.

"Nothing." She shook her head, smiling.

He placed a kiss on her lips, and then turned his attention back to the game.

That was when they both saw Maggie swing with the bat, only to miss the ball and have it hit her straight in the forehead instead.

The girl stumbled backwards and fell down on her buttocks and palms.

Both Piper and Leo jumped to their feet.

"Damn." Leo said next to her.

The coach helped Maggie to her feet, and sent her out of the game to the benches towards her father.

The lady next to them gave Leo some ice which he put on her daughter's forehead.

"You okay Maggs?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm good to go back into the game." Maggie immediately said.

"Good." Leo said, surprising Piper.

"Excuse me? You're just going to send her back in there like that?! Come here…" Piper pulled the girl towards her, and set back on the bench, Leo following her.

She put two figures on Maggie's forehead, and the girl winced.

Piper looked at Leo with an accusing look.

"That hurt?" She asked.

Maggie nodded.

"I don't think you're ready to go back into the game." Piper stated.

"Oh please Piper, don't spoil my kid…" Leo started.

"I said; she's _not_ going back into the game. Understood?" Piper snapped, using the motherly instinct she's collected plenty from practically raising her two sisters.

Leo looked taken aback, but smiled.

Maggie smiled too.

"Thanks for coming. Did you see that homerun I made? Did you?" Maggie asked.

Piper smiled, and nodded. "I saw it alright. Where did you get your skills from, daddy?"

"Nah, Dad doesn't even know how to hold a ball." Maggie said.

"Excuse me?" Leo asked

"Admit it dad, even grandma plays better then you."

Piper looked a few seats up where Keren was staring at the trio, her eyes furious.

_Easy grandma…_

"Does not." Leo said, looking like the child out of the two.

"Right dad, keep dreaming." Maggie mocked.

"Did you hear that? Who taught her to talk back to me like that?" Leo asked, looking at Piper.

"You talk back to grandma all the time." Maggie said as a matter of fact.

Leo was left mute.

Piper only allowed Maggie back into the game fifteen minutes later.

"Thanks Piper, I feel much better. And look; now we all match!"

Piper looked at Leo and his black eye, then Maggie with the developing blue on her forehead, and remembered herself in the mirror. They really did match.

"Just like a family." Maggie said, kissed Piper's cheek and ran back into the game.

She left both her father and Piper stunned.

--OoO--

By seven that evening; all Lustville citizens above eighteen where in the court room for the council meeting.

The noise was unbelievable, and Leo spent the first half hour when everyone was talking at once looking at Piper across the room, who didn't look even merely amused.

"Alright; Quiet, Quiet!" The Mayor yelled, and after a few moments the attention was turned to him.

"Good. Now, if you may, I'd like to open this meeting by making sure we all know the main reason we are here tonight;

In the last week, Lustville has experienced events which it hadn't in probably over fifty years; a woman and a man were pushed into the Lustville River, only one of them lucky enough to survive." The mayor begun.

Leo saw Piper frown.

"Now, we all know that they were both newcomers, and that should be taken in consideration."

Piper sunk in her seat even lower. She clearly wasn't enjoying it.

"That is because they both pushed each other!" Keren's voice came from behind Leo, and he turned back to look at his mother with anger.

Hushed voices begun through the room. Obviously everyone was considering that idea, and Leo felt like shit when he realized he was considering it too.

"Of course, that's not any kind of accusation!" The Mayor assured, but everyone ignored.

The meeting went on for three hours, and by the end of it the people were clearly divided into two groups;

Against the Halliwells, or with them.

At ten, Leo drove the three famous Halliwell sisters back to their home after it was decided that there was no point in opening P3 that night.

"Really Piper, ignore them. They are just some motherfucking bitches who don't know what they're talking about." Phoebe reassured Piper, who was obviously not used to having that much people against her.

"Exactly. Like Keren." Paige pointed out.

"She's my mother you know." Leo felt like adding.

"So? She's the biggest bitch of them all." Phoebe said simply, and Leo saw no point in contradicting her.

He loved his mother, but sometimes she was as stubborn as hell.

As usually, Leo followed Piper home.

She was jumpier then she usually was, and he could hardly blame her.

So when they walked into her room and she casually lie on her bed, face down, Leo allowed himself to climb over her, and started pulling her out of her shirt.

"Look who's naughty tonight…" She mumbled somewhere into the mattress.

But Leo started massaging her back, and felt as her tense nerves started to ease up, and after a few minutes she was completely relaxed under him.

"You are a god, George." She said with admiration in her voice.

"How did you call me?" Leo asked, hardly noticing.

"George. It goes well with Vilma. Besides, you didn't think you're the only one who gets to call me names? Keep dreaming town boy."

Leo laughed.

It was true; at night, Piper seemed to forget all her worries, and Leo knew she had the same effect on him as well.

Vilma and George.

George and Vilma.

Sounds good.

"You having fun down there?" Leo asked at some point.

"Did you say something?" Piper asked back in a murmured voice, obviously full of pleasure.

"Alright, that's enough for one night. Now it's time we both had fun."

He turned her over to face him. Her eyes were closed, and her lips were curved into a beautiful smile. God, the woman was amazing.

Then the lights when out.

"What the hell?" Leo asked, looking around. The light from the hall that could be seen through the crack of the door seemed to be out as well.

"Piper!" one of the sisters called from downstairs.

"Oh. I don't whant to open my eyes. What happened _now_?" Piper muttered.

"The lights are out." Leo said.

"Shit." Piper sighed, and got out of bed.

Holding each other's hands, Leo and Piper walked each other down the stairs.

"Phoebe, Paige? Where are you guys?" Piper called.

"In the living room!" Paige called back.

"I'll go to the basement and see if I can get those lights working again." Leo said.

"Wait, I'll come with. We'll be right back!" Piper called to her sisters, and walked with Leo hand in hand towards the stairway downstairs.

"Do you know what you're doing?" Piper asked five minutes later when Leo was trying to figure out the fuels.

"It would be so much easier if the electricity in this house was normal." Leo said.

"It's not our fault that no one has lived here in a hundred years to update the place." Piper said, keeping the flashlight lighting what Leo was trying to fix.

"Wait…" Leo suddenly said, realizing something was utterly wrong…

"What?"

"Get back!" Leo yelled, and the both succeeded to move exactly two steps back before the large _BOOM_!

"Piper!! Leo?!" The sisters called from upstairs.

Leo realized he was thrown backwards and hit something painfully with the back of his head.

He pulled himself up into a sitting position, and saw the light went back on.

Two frightened sisters ran down the stairs.

"Oh god, what _was_ that?" One of them asked; Leo was too dazed to notice.

Something in the back of his head reminded him suddenly that he wasn't alone.

"Piper?!"

He heard her groaned from somewhere behind him, and turned to see her lying on the floor, her face covered with black dust.

Her sisters were already there, helping her to sit up.

"What in the world just happened?" She asked, coughing.

"Someone messed with the fuels." Leo informed, getting up to his feet.

"Someone was _here_??" Paige asked, still hovering over her sister, who Leo was now helping to her feet as well.

"Oww..." Piper moaned. "Leo, I think I'm going to need another one of those massages of yours." She said, not quite sarcastically.

With the help of Phoebe and Paige, they went upstairs and collapsed together on the couch.

"Don't tell me someone is trying to kill Piper again?" Phoebe asked, worried.

Piper looked at Leo for an answer, and he had no other choice but to nod sadly, but furiously.

"I have a feeling that someone wants you dead bad, and now I'm almost convinced that it's Frank Tucker. Only he would have skills to play with the electricity like that. First thing tomorrow morning, I'm going to go down to that motherfucker's house and pull him to the police station like a dirty dog if he doesn't come himself. Actually, I'll be pulling him like a dog in both situations."

Piper put her hand on Leo's knee as if trying to calm him, but he could see that the relaxed Vilma was now long gone, and Piper herself was worried as hell. And scared. Damn Frank.

Piper's sisters set on the couch on both her sides, and Leo used the moment to lay out a plan for how he would act with Frank tomorrow, and all he could think about is choking the guy.

That is, if Leo will be able to get off that couch by tomorrow morning. As of now, his tail bone was killing him.

**AN: You know the drill guys… hurry and review. This chapter had three important things happening; Maggie/Piper getting closer, the council meeting, and finally the second attempt to finish Piper off. I hope you liked it, I know I loved writing it. **


	13. Outburst

**AN: I am SO so sorry about the delay… I actually had it written yesterday but I didn't have time to reread it and make some last corrections, and didn't want to post a chapter with lots of typos. So thanks for the patience. **

**Now, as for some things in your reviews; Sorry I didn't write much about what was going on in the council meeting, I know realize I could have expended that some… next time I guess.**

**And about the people thinking that Ben and Piper were just both out to kill each other, you say; But he came after she was pushed? Well, who's to prove that? It all pretty much happened over night, so it's not like everyone in town knows exact details. **

**I'm glad you guys like the Piper & Maggie bonding I had going on last chapter… You won't see any of her in this one, but I think you'll be more interested in what's going to happen when you read this (but next chapter I think there'll be plenty of Maggie).**

**Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 13**_

OoO **Outbursts** OoO

"You sure you're going to be able to hold yourself in there?" Rob asked Leo as they were standing by the door leading into the Tucker's house.

"What makes you think I won't? Come on Rob, I'm the sheriff between us, I know what I'm doing."

"I don't know Leo, you sounded a little too… angered back in the car."

"I am angered. Now, let's do this because I'm going to Piper's later."

"But we just came from there?" Rob pointed out.

"Yes, we were checking the house for any other possible set ups. And by the way, I still think they should move out of there for a while." Leo said.

"Well, they don't want to, and you know how the Halliwells are. Besides, we've spent hours there checking their house this morning and there was nothing. _Nothing_."

"Correction; _I_ spent three hours checking the _house_, you spent three hours checking _Phoebe's room_." Leo said.

Rob smiled seductively. "Fuck you Leo; you've been mugging Piper every night."

"Ah, but that's because I'm a charmer. A town boy. _George_." Leo said, only to see the confused look on Rob's face.

"Forget it. Come on, let's go in and get this over with."

And as Leo said that, the door in front of them opened and Harriet's figure appeared.

"Well, good morning Leo, Rob. Can I help you darlings?"

"Morning Harriet. We actually came over to have a little conversation with Frank." Rob took over.

"Oh, well, he's right here, follow me." Harriet said, leading them into the house.

"Frank, Leo's here to see you!" Harriet called to her husband.

Frank appeared from the office; his face not even slightly amused to see the two officers.

"Leo."

"Frank."

Then silence.

"We came here to confront you that you appear to be our main suspect in the murder last week, and even further then that." Rob started.

Frank didn't even flinch. _It had to be him_.

"Further you say? What's it going to be now- I pushed your bitch into the river?" Frank mocked.

"Frank! What on earth is wrong with you?!" Harriet snapped at her husband angrily –which wasn't anything new. The couple was always arguing none stop. Just like Leo's mother and father when he was alive. "Sweet heaven" it was.

"Stay out of this Harriet. Weren't you just leaving?" He asked her, thought never looking at his wife.

"Not anymore! From the looks of it I'll have to stay here and chaperone you children." She answered angrily.

"You did something with the fuels, didn't you? You fucking bastard." Leo said, not willing to listen to the couple's arising argument.

"What the fuck are you talking about?" Frank pulled a confused face.

_I'm gonna hit him, I swear I will, _Leo thought.

"At the Halliwell house, you were there and messed with the electricity, didn't you?" Leo asked, getting closer to the disgusting man in front of him.

"You need to lower your voice." Frank said blankly.

"And you pushed her into the river that night, didn't you?" Leo continued.

"Leo, please, where are those accusations coming from?" Harriet's voice came.

"What's going on?" Mar asked as she walked into the room.

"The sheriff-soon-to-be-retired is accusing your father here of a murder." Frank answered.

"Leo?" Mar said.

"Stay out of this. I want to hear your fucking confession Frank. I'm not leaving here until you do."

"You are crazy if you think I'm going to confess to a murder." Frank chuckled.

That was when Leo burst and couldn't hold himself anymore.

His hand reached out for Frank's neck and he crashed the man against the wall behind him.

"You shitty idiot! If you want to get back at me, do it! Don't be a fucking coward and go to try and kill a girl! I don't give a shit about Ben, and you'll sit your years for him, but I will NOT let you mess with Piper." Leo was squeezing, and Frank was turning blue.

"Oh god!" Harried panicked.

"Let him go Leo." Rob warned.

"Fuck you." Leo muttered back.

"I'll blow your leg off." Rob said, and Leo heard him taking out his gun.

"I will kill you with my own hands if you try anything like this again. You hear me? I will personally come here and kill your fucking ass!!" Leo yelled.

"Let him GO!" Rob repeated, and Leo finally released Frank, letting him drop to the floor, fighting for breath.

"Is this true dad?!" Mar asked her father, agony forming in her eyes.

"Let's go." Rob said, grabbing Leo by his arm.

"Sorry you had to see that." Leo muttered to Harriet, who nodded, still shocked, and the two policemen walked out of the house.

Leo set in the car for a few moments in silence, trying to calm his nerves.

"Thanks for that." He finally said.

"I learned from the best." Rob encouraged.

"I'd have killed him you know."

"I know. I'd have let you if the circumstances were different." Rob admitted. "To the Halliwells?"

"No. There is too much work to be done. To the river. We've got to fight some signs of Ben there. After all, Frank threw him in –then took him out."

--OoO--

That night, the sisters decided to open the club a bit early, neither wanting to stay at the house too long.

By ten, Piper has already drunk three Vodka and Died Coke mixed martinis, regardless of her sisters telling her it might be enough.

She felt tired, and there was nothing like her favorite very bad mix of drinks, which Leo always called 'Dog Pee'.

All the crew was in that night and the sisters allowed themselves to have a few drinks in their special table.

So as drunk as she was, she had no idea the next sentence that came out of her mouth would cause the mess it did.

"I'm telling Leo we moved the body." Piper announced after her forth drink.

"What?? Are you insane? No you won't." Phoebe said.

"I've made a decision Phoebe. I'm telling him. I can't lie anymore. And it's not fair."

"But it's fair to _me_? What about your sisters, remember them?" Phoebe continued, still sounding shocked.

"Oh, shut up Phoebe. It's all about _me me me_ with you…" Piper said, slipping of her refilled martini.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Phoebe asked.

"Please, stop putting up your little sweet face. You two crave attention."

"Excuse me?!" Paige, who didn't interfere until then said.

"Look, I'm telling him, and that's that." Piper said, gulping a huge slip of the mouth burning liquid.

"How can you be so egoistic?" Phoebe asked with disbelieve, attracting some attention from the people around.

"Oh, so you want to talk egoistic? Let me tell you egoistic; the two of you are two thirteen year olds trapped in an adult's body, running to your big sister to rescue you when you screw up." Piper said, chuckling.

She knew she was drunk, but getting all that off of herself was making her feel better with each word.

"I can't believe you're saying this…" Paige said, rising from her seat.

"Well, believe it sister. Reality is difficult, isn't it?" Piper was saying while looking into her 'Dog Pee' drink.

"What the hell came over you?! I understand you might be a bit drunk, but is that what you really think of us?" Phoebe asked, joining her younger sister.

"Precisely. And you know what? Leo was right when he told me you guys were two careless women who only think of themselves. You almost completely depend on me, and when I look away you're already practically walking into the mud." Piper said, finally slipping the last traces of Dog Pee.

"How can you say that?! We're your sisters!" One of them exclaimed, and Piper realized she was completely out of it. Yet still- she was going to speak her mind, whatever it took.

"Shut the fuck up already, just admit it; Look at you Phoebe. If I wouldn't have been there, you would have been sitting in jail for the next eight years. And Paige; you'd be living in the cheapest apartment you could find, no job, nothing. That's where you were about a year ago if you don't remember. Until I came and made you move back home. But does anyone say thank you? Does anyone appreciate _me_? EVER?" Piper waved her hands in frustration, and grabbed whatever Phoebe was drinking from across the table, pouring it into herself.

She hardly even noticed all the people that now had their full attention on the sisters.

"How can you be so damn mean to your _sisters,_ Piper?!" Phoebe yelled, tears streaming down her face.

"Get those damn puppy eyes out of my face. I'm sick and tired of being both of yours mop. Go get yourself a new cleaning lady." Piper said, throwing what was left of Phoebe's vermouth mixed martini to the floor and made her way towards the way out.

She stumbled a couple of times, and even fell once, but finally she was out of P3 and started walking along the street in fast temp.

She was mad. No, not mad- Furious.

The lights on the streets were the only thing she was seeing, all the rest was just black and gray mixed with tears.

The light that was suddenly coming towards her was overwhelming.

When she realized it was not one, but two lights, she put one and one together and realized it was a car.

_What the hell was a car doing in the middle of the road??_

But before she had time to think if over, she heard the loud screaming breaks and covered her eyes with her hands, afraid to see what might have happened next.

Yet the car stopped just in time, only touching Piper enough to make her lean on the front of the car so she wouldn't fall backwards.

--OoO--

Leo was pressing on the breaks as hard as he could, and when he saw that the messy figure on the road didn't fall but only leaned her palms on the front of his car, he thanked god.

He ran out of his car to check on whoever it was, and as soon as he saw the long brown hair and smelled the aroma of the lavender shampoo he knew who it was.

"Piper?!"

He grabbed her gently from behind and turned her to him.

A smell of heavy alcohol was coming from her mouth.

"You're drunk."

"Oh really? Because I didn't notice!" She spat, and pushed him away from her.

"What happened?" He asked, ignoring her behavior.

She finally looked up at him and stared for some time, until she leaned into his chest and stayed there.

He wrapped his arms around her, feeling her desperate need for comfort, and realized it wasn't just that she was drunk, something happened.

"You want me to take you home?"

"Nnnooo…" She moaned. "Ny sistas will be the…"

"Your sisters will be there? Did you have a fight?"

She nodded.

"You want me to take you to my place?" He offered, and took it as a yes when she didn't say anything.

He helped her into his car and took her to his place.

Leo decided it was better to delay the conversation he was planning to have with her about Ben's murder until tomorrow, and when they reached his house he half carried her to his room and let her curl into a ball and fall asleep immediately.

After the signs he found at the Halliwell's house's back yard which looked like someone dragged something towards the house directly from the edge of the river, Leo didn't know what to think.

But for then he decided to let her rest and talk to her about it as soon as she'd be calm in the morning.

**AN: So you get the name? 'Outburst'? Because they both went wonky? Anyway, don't forget to tell me what you think, and also I'd like to let you guys know that this is all leading to great events in the climax. You'll recognize it when it comes, and believe me that even after it I won't stop surprising you.**


	14. Ugly Ways for the Truth to Come Out

**AN: Hey everyone! **

**Thanks for those who reviewed… I'll remind you guys one thing; What Phoebe 'did' back in San Francisco, was get involved with this one criminal, and she was with him when the police caught him (this was mentioned in the first chapters).**

**I was wandering… How come last chapter only got half the reviews the one before that got? I really hate complaining, but I'm just interested? Obviously, you all share a common interest in this fiction, so if you guys don't like something, let me know! Otherwise I'll keep doing it. So let me know what's wrong with this chapter, even if you absolutely and utterly hate it, leave me a review with what you think. **

**About the concept of Piper getting drunk… I've actually only done it twice in this fiction (which might be called a lot compared to others), and for now I don't see that happening again… but I'm not promising anything. Anyway, in this chapter she's not drunk anymore, so hurray!**

**On another note… the end of this chapter will be quite surprising, so trust me that you have what to look for. Enjoy!**

_**Chapter 14**_

OoO **Ugly Ways for the Truth to Come Out **OoO

She wasn't in her room when she woke up, and as hard as she tried- she couldn't remember why.

She knew she must have been drunk the previous night because the soreness all over and the head banging headache could only mean hang over.

Yet- she didn't remember much from last night.

Piper tilted her head and saw the framed picture by the bed she was lying on.

In it, was Leo, holding a blond one year old girl. Maggie.

She was at Leo's house.

She started remembering being driven somewhere by Leo the previous night, but she couldn't remember what happened before that.

She covered her face with her hands, and started pressing on her brain to remember.

Leo… Leo was driving, yes… He helped her into the car… where were they?... Oh, yes, on a street… in the middle of the road… lights, bright lights… Yes! He almost ran over her! She remembered that much… what was she doing in the middle of the road?... P3, she remembered P3… her sisters. Yes, her sisters were there, like every night… But she wasn't working… they were sitting at their special table and everyone around was looking at them… Why were they all looking? Why were they...?

Then it hit her. She suddenly started remembering every word she switched with her sisters the previous night.

"Oh my god!" She exclaimed, and hit the floor.

She didn't realize she was on the edge of the bed.

"Piper?"

The door cracked open and Leo appeared.

"What are you doing on the floor?" He asked, already pulling her up.

"Oh god Leo, I did something horrible last night…"

"Yeah, I've heard."

"You've heard? How?" Piper asked, sitting back on the edge of the bed with Leo.

"Everyone is talking about it. It doesn't matter; your sisters got what was coming to them. Drink this; it'll help with the head ache." He said, handing her a pill and a glass of water.

Piper did as she was told.

"No, Leo, you don't understand, the things I said to them… I didn't mean it!" She panicked.

"What did you tell them?" Leo asked, starting to make slow comforting circles on her back with his palm.

"Horrible, _horrible_ things… I said they were egoistic and that I'm sick of them… god, I can't believe I did it." She said, shaking her head.

"They are egoistic; you sure got that one right. But they did call this morning." He said.

Piper jerked her head up.

"Really?"

He smiled. "Yeah, they were worried, didn't know where you went."

Piper decided to hide her embarrassed face in her hands again.

"You don't need to feel bad for telling them off. I've told you that they take you for granted the first time I met you."

"Leo, they are my _sisters_. I don't think I've ever talked to them this way."

"What triggered it?" Leo asked.

"I told them that…" then she stopped herself.

She told them that she'd tell Leo they moved the body.

"Yes?"

"I don't remember." Piper quickly covered, but Leo wasn't buying it, she could tell.

"Forget about it. Come downstairs for lunch. There are a few things we need to talk about." Leo said.

"Lunch?" She looked to her side where a clock hung, and it was well past one pm.

--OoO--

Leo stared at her across the table, watching as she was listening to an overly exited Maggie.

He smiled at the how quickly Maggie turned to like Piper; almost as fast as he did.

"Mike says that it's important to every house hold to have a dog." Maggie was trailing off.

"Who's Mike?" Leo asked.

"A friend."

"I don't like Mike. Find a new friend." Leo said, and Piper smiled.

"Whatever dad." Maggie ignored, and was about to lunch into a new story when Leo stopped her.

"Listen hon, Piper and I need to talk about something, why don't you go to grandma's for a while?" Leo asked gently.

Maggie frowned, but obeyed, and soon left the house to the next door where Keren lived.

"Your mother doesn't know I'm here, does she?" Piper asked, looking like she's just remembered about her.

"She saw me taking you upstairs last night."

As he said it, Piper grew even paler then she already was, and he regretted every saying anything.

"Don't worry; I'll make sure she doesn't bother you about that." Leo assured.

He knew he had to talk to Piper about what he found in her back yard, and he knew even better that Ben's body wasn't dragged out of the water by it's killer which Leo was almost certain to be Frank.

One of the Halliwells moved the body, and Leo prayed Piper didn't know about it.

If she did know… How could she not tell him?

"Leo?" He heard her voice, and realized he was spacing out.

"Piper, there is something very important I need to ask you."

"About your mother?"

"No, Piper, not my mother." Leo said, almost sorry it wasn't his mother he was about to talk about. "Yesterday, Rob and I did a bit of an investigation along the lake; we just walked around and tried to find any evidence of Ben."

"And?"

"And, we found something. Someone dragged something that fits the size and the weight of a body from the lake… to your back yard." Leo said plainly.

He saw her catch her breath sharply, and it felt like she drew a knife through his heart.

_She knew. _

"Leo…" She started with an explaining voice.

"I cannot believe this…" He whispered.

"No, Leo…"

"You _lied _to me!"

"Please…"

"My god Piper, tell me you weren't a part in what I found in your back yard?" He tried.

But she winced guiltily.

"Daddy?" Maggie's voice came as she peered through the open door to the kitchen.

"I told you to go to Grandma's!" Leo yelled to his daughter, much louder then he had intended to.

The girl looked taken aback, but didn't move from her spot next to the door.

"Do as your dad says Maggs." Piper said in a small voice, and Maggie finally obeyed and left again.

Leo turned to gaze back at Piper, who was now looking down uncomfortably.

"Leo, I'm so, _so_ sorry… I swear I was planning on telling you, but I was afraid that…. And my sisters…"

Leo got up from his chair, trying not to be disgusted.

He was sweating his ass off for days to try and understand the fucking case, and Piper had this information all along.

"Why the fuck did you move his body?" He asked as calmly as he could master.

"It was in our backyard, no one would believe us if they saw it there; they would all point at me and call 'bloody murder'!" She said, and he saw the tears threatening to spill from her eyes.

Yet, at that moment he could hardly master any sympathy. He was just plain furious.

"And it was that night you shooed me out, wasn't it? I was upstairs while a crop was downstairs and you didn't say anything?! I don't get it Piper, I just don't get it." He stood up quite violently, and walked out of the kitchen.

What the hell was she thinking? And why on earth did she choose to lie to him when she could have just told him they found the fucking body in their back yard?!

He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves, and looked back towards the kitchen.

Maybe he should let her explain. Yes, that's what he has to do. She must have something to say about this terrible mess that would explain why she hid the truth for him… there had to be a reason.

He flinched, knowing he just yelled at the two women he loved the most, and knew he had to have a real conversation, without yelling, just like a good sheriff would do.

But when he returned to the kitchen, he caught the front door swing close. Glimpses of Piper's long brown hair was the only thing he saw of her as she disappeared into the cold afternoon.

--OoO--

She walked fast; tightening her back knee length jacket around her waist as far as it would go.

The wind was sanding her hair everywhere, making it stick to her tear stroked cheeks.

When did things fall down like that? It was all fine just not long ago… what the hell happened?

Somewhere along the way, she stopped, and realized where she was.

In front of her, was the famous lime green Lustville statue.

She tilted her head, trying to understand it, but all she saw was something wrapped around something else, everything equally lime green.

The street was empty, and even the stores were closed, leaving her alone with the red signs, all saying the same exact thing;

'CLOSED'

She couldn't return home, not possibly after the way she's told her sisters off the previous night, but she couldn't go and hide at Leo's place either, so she set on a bench in front of the statue.

And she deserved it, she knew she did. How else could have things corrupted upon her this way?

She tried to dry her cheeks, but the tears kept coming, and that she couldn't dry with her sleeves.

She should have told Leo, she knew she should have. Then why didn't she?

Right, her sisters. She promised them.

Piper felt herself shake with the sobs, and wrapped her arms around herself.

The fucking green statue was staring at her in enjoyment, all green and happy.

Fucking statue.

Fucking wind.

Fucking town.

They should have never come here, they should have stayed in San Francisco, and she should have married boring Ben, and had boring children with him.

Why did Leo ever have to show up into her life like that? Who the hell did he think he was?

She started moving back and forth, trying to find answers, solutions, something… but the more she thought about things, the more she wanted it all to disappear.

Closing her eyes, she her breathing started slowing down, and she lay herself along the bench.

She ignored the muffled sound of shoes on the fallen leaves that seemed to come towards her, but as the steps got clearer, she looked up, and even before she had the chance to sit up she saw something black coming towards her, hitting her painfully on the forehead.

Confused and dazed, her head fell back to the bench.

A human figure came in front of her, but Piper could hardly make out anything.

Soon, she couldn't make out anything at all, as it all turned into one back nothing.

**AN: DAM DAM DAM……… Don't jump into any conclusions, but feel free to guess. Review Please!**

**Oh, and BTW, Leo's and Piper's official first fight in this fiction! **


	15. Lime Green Lunatic

**AN: Hey guys, I am SO SO sorry for the delay again… I've hardly had twenty minutes a day to sit next to a computer the last few days… Busy with sending some stuff to colleges and all that kinda crap.**

**Anyway, I'll just let you read… and I'd like to say THANK YOU to all your wonderful reviews… oh, and this chapter you'll find out who's the 'one' who is responsible for many thing, the one you all were so eager to know… **

_**Chapter 15 **_

OoO **Lime Green Lunatic** OoO

First thing's first, so Leo went to get Maggie back in the house to apologize.

"You've promised you'd never get mad if I didn't do anything bad." The girl said with her arms crossed in front of her.

"I know honey, and I'm so sorry, I really am." Leo tried, feeling like he's begging.

Maggie frowned and looked around. After another moment she asked;

"Where is Piper anyway?"

"We've… we've had a bit of a row." Leo admits.

"About what?"

"Adult stuff."

"She looked upset." Maggie pointed out.

"I know. I was upset too. But now I have to call and make sure she got home OK."

He dialed her number on his cell phone, and after a few rings Paige answered.

"Paige, hi, it's Leo. Can I talk to Piper?"

"She's not here; I thought she was at your house?" Paige said a bit bitterly, and he could still hear her being upset with her sister from the previous night.

"No, she left about 15 minutes ago. With the rain that just started I figure she'll go home?" Leo said.

"Wait, I'll look out the window." After a few moments, Paige returned. "She's no where along the street, and I can see your house from down here." She said.

_Where the hell was she then?_

"Why did she… umm… leave?" Paige asked, sounding like she wanted to be angry but still was interested.

"We had a bit of a row." Leo admitted.

"Don't be surprised, Piper is getting good at that lately." Paige frowned.

"Listen, I'm going to take the car for a little spin in the aria to see if Piper's around, you call my cell if she gets home." Leo said, grabbing his jacket.

"Wait, are you serious? Do you think something might have happened?" Paige asked, loosing the tenderness in her voice, now turning it worrisome.

"I doubt it; I don't think anything could have happened in fifteen minutes. But I still want to find her; the rain isn't getting any lighter. I'll talk to you soon." Leo said his final word, and put the cell away.

"Maggie hon, I'll be home in fifteen!" He called, assuming she was upstairs but she appeared behind the corner. _She heard the conversation on the phone._

"You shouldn't have screamed at her like that. I heard when I walked out; you were shouting." Maggie said, obviously referring to the last conversation Leo had with Piper.

"Maggie, we were just having an adult argument. I'll just go and get her out of the rain, and you stay here and don't worry. OK kid? You're too young to have these kinds of thoughts on your mind. Go play with Barbies." Leo said, something he's been saying since the girl was two but the only thing she ever found Barbies useful for is cutting their hair short.

After twenty minutes, Leo has already circled the aria completely and there was no sight of Piper, just the increasing drops of rain.

The Lustville streets were completely emptied.

Frowning, Leo switched his cell open and called the Halliwells.

"Hello?" Phoebe's voice came.

"Hey, it's Leo."

"Did you find her?" The sister immediately asked.

"No. I was hoping you'd say she's home."

"I don't like this." Phoebe declared. "Paige said you two fought… Leo, she couldn't have… you know… done something… without thinking?" Phoebe asked carefully.

"You mean try something because of our row? I doubt it. But after the fight the three of you had last night I almost ran over her in the middle of the road." Leo said. He wasn't going to, but he realized he was quite angry with the two young sisters.

He was still looking around for any signs of Piper, driving over the same places and double checking, but she was no where to be seen.

"What?!" Phoebe asked, astonished. "She tried to kill herself?!"

"She was drunk Phoebe, drunk. And what the hell where the two of you thinking? Didn't you see she was completely out of herself?" Leo asked angrily. He knew he was taking out his frustration on Phoebe, but couldn't help it.

"We were… angry at each other… I wasn't thinking…"

"Well, make sure you think next time. It will be about time. Listen, I'm goanna try and search some more. Don't forget to call me if she appears." He said, and hung up.

When he realized he was out for forty minutes already he knew he had to get back home to Maggie.

She was sitting on the couch that looked at the front door, waiting.

"Hi!" She jumped up when he came in.

"Hey hon." He said sadly, handing his jacket back.

"You didn't find her??" Maggie asked with horror.

"I'm sure she's fine. I'll call a few people and see if she's gone there."

"Have you checked her club?" Maggie continued.

"The doors were locked." Leo said, and realized how scared Maggie was.

Leo didn't remember Maggie being that way about anyone else in her life. Not including himself, that is.

"Listen Maggs, Piper is _fine_, I promise you that. I'm just doing my job as a Sheriff and… Ah… Making sure I know where she is. That's all." He lied, and Maggie wasn't buying it.

He gave his daughter an understanding and comforting smile, and grabbed the phone.

After he called everyone he could think of, he was out of ideas, and even though he tried not to show it to Maggie; he was worried as hell.

--OoO--

_Ouch._

_Owwww......._

Her head was troubling like hell and her eyes wouldn't open.

Finally, she managed to crack them half way.

All she saw was just bright lime green.

_Hmm. _

_Lime green. _

_Makes no sense. _

_Maybe I should go to sleep…_

"Fuck." Piper heard someone murmur and her eyes finally opened.

It was still all lime green, but this time there was a figure above her, the one who was swearing earlier.

Piper could tell it was a woman by her figure, and she had no doubt who it was, even though her sight couldn't have been blurrier.

It was Keren; the figure fit her perfectly.

And she had that feeling that is wasn't Frank… why would Frank want to kill her?

Piper remembered having suspicions that it was Keren even back when she was pushed into the river, but she didn't dare to tell that to Leo, afraid that accusing his mother would be too much.

Well, apparently; it wasn't.

It was Keren, with her arms solved in front of her, and that screaming orange hair…

_Wait, Orange hair? That's not Keren… That's… Oh My God!_

She could see much clearer now… and it wasn't Keren.

But… Why?

Above her, stood probably the nicest lady in town, the very one who welcomed Piper about a month ago when they first came to Lustville.

She was a Tucker, but not the Tucker Leo was after.

It was Harriet. Harriet Tucker.

Sweet, loving; Harriet Tucker.

"Fuck. Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck…"

"Right back at you." Piper crooked.

God, her head was splitting, that could be the only explanation to the unbearable pain.

"My god, what do you have to do to kill someone these days?!" Harriet exclaimed with frustration.

"You're mad…" Piper tried to get up, and even though nothing was pinning her down to the floor she couldn't. Every movement she tried to make sent a wave of pain to her head, and she had all her interests in avoiding that, so she stayed down.

"If only I had that gun… Margaret never listens to me. I told her not to use the gun, but she couldn't handle the pressure and shot him. Well, he had it coming… Who did he think he was? Coming and bursting like that into our house, sending threats all over? Ben got what he deserved." Harried was babbling.

_Mar_ killed Ben?

"What!? A brick on the head wasn't enough for you?!?" Harriet continued with frustration. "And that killer lake wasn't enough either?! Not to talk about those damn fuels. What was so hard?! Just get in the basement, move anything, and boom! But no, you came out of there like nothing ever happened!!"

Harriet was burning with anger.

"Mar killed Ben?" Piper finally let out.

"Well, she didn't intend to… I gave her the gun so she would threaten him if he comes, not actually kill the bastard. We had to throw the gun away, and now I have none." Harriet explained. She was looking at Piper, as if trying to figure out something.

"I guess I can keep banging with the brick until you die… but that's too painful to look at."

Piper was shocked.

She would never be able to get over the fact that there was a mad woman above her, trying to figure out how to kill her so it doesn't involve a lot of blood.

"Bloody hell, what am I going to do with you?" Harried asked.

"Where am I?" Piper finally asked, getting sick of all the lime green.

"In my basement honey. Don't you just love the colors! I picked them out myself. Like the statue!" Harriet tuned to her sweet self, looking around at the damn green room with admiration.

"How the hell did you manage to get Ben into the river?" Piper asked, hoping to keep Harriet's mind off of the fact that she wanted to kill her.

"Oh, you won't believe how much trouble it was. First my daughter shot him, and even though I was mad I was hoping he'd at least be dead… but he didn't even loose consciousness! He just kept huffing and puffing… so we took him in the truck and started driving towards the river, but he managed to roll out. When I pulled the car back I accidentally ran over him a bit… but that shmok was still alive! My god. We pulled him back into the car, and then he suddenly got all red and passed out. FINALLY." Harried sighed.

Right, Piper remembered well; 'Cause of death- heart attack'.

"And then you threw him into the river." Piper filled in, feeling sick with disgust.

"Obviously. And I know even better that you pulled him out. Mar was across the street when your lunatic sister started dragging him into the house." Harriet said.

Piper frowned.

"Why are you doing this?" She asked, not expecting to get any satisfying answer.

"Because you're trouble, and you won't keep your hands off of my son in law, and you know nothing about family values! Why did you ever come to this town? What, not enough Sheriffs in San Francisco? You had to take the only one my daughter has??" Harriet exclaimed, angry again.

She was like a werewolf, switching moods with way too much enthusiasm.

Poor Leo, Piper thought. How did he put up with these people all his life?

Her head ache has subsided since she first woke up, and she felt she might have enough strength to make a go for it.

But then, maybe she doesn't, she couldn't tell, and didn't feel like risking getting hit by a brick in a purse again. One bit too painful.

So what the hell was she supposed to do now?

**AN: That wasn't one of my best chapters, but I think you might very well like the next one. But until that comes… review for this one, I can't wait to read what you guys think. Thank you!**

**BTW, I was reading one of your guys' reviews, and someone guessed the brink in the purse! I was amazed, didn't think that a 'black thing' could be so obvious… lol.**


	16. If it’s Not Too Late

**AN: I haven't done this in this particular fic yet, but I think I should. I'll thank you guys individually…**

**Googi: Well, here come more chapters… Thanks for reviewing.**

**Scullymulder1234: Yay! I updated again! **

**ANewChramedFan: Well, I'm glad I was able to fool you guys into thinking Frank was the one, even if it seemed obvious (and most of you seemed to think it's either him or Keren). I'll to keep doing good work.**

**Miggs: Where do I come up with this? Not sure. I have this sick mind that helps me. I actually had the plot of this story written out before I started it, so it keeps me on track, and I made sure you guys wouldn't guess on Harriet, even though she was the first person (together with Frank) from Lustville that the girls met. Maggs and Miggs is very close, I agree. Love your name! Lol, I was hoping to get through the whole Harriet madness thing (which you'll see more of this chapter). Thanks for the review!**

**FooureverCharmed: I didn't make you guys wait that long… right?**

**Carey: Hmmm… I don't know… you'll see! It will get a bit complicated though. **

**Psychokitty3: Get her out of this mess? Hmm… I'll think about it! Lol**

**Patricia: Well, I guess your suspicions came true… Glad you're liking Maggie! Thanks for your review.**

**Piperleo4eva: Knight in shining armor ha? We'll see about him. Let's just say that things will turn a bit unexpectedly (wink). **

**Christine Marquez: didn't see Harriet ha? That sneaky little rat. Lol. Thanks for the review, very much appreciated. **

**Cutleryismyfriend: She is kind of easy to hate ha? A 'Delusional Bitch'… Oh, I love the title!**

**I-Chant-Think-Of-A-Name-Lol: No one suspected Harriet ha? Oh, and thanks for the Hanukkah wish, I am infect Jewish and celebrate it. Happy holidays to you too!**

**Kalena: Well, you got Mar right… Yeah, I wanted to keep her as just a 'happy citizen', the wife of the 'evil', the little frightened one. Glad I fooled ya. Will Piper get out of this one? Hmm… too soon to tell!**

**Piper-Loves-Leo: Sorry, every chapter has to end sometime… but only for a new one to start. It's great that you read and liked my other stories too… Thanks!**

**OTHCharmedFreak: I'm hurrying! I really am! Lol**

**Nicole812us: Yep, a brick in a purse. Thought it was Keren ha? Harriet is stupid.. you'll see more of that in this chapter. She isn't the perfect crime persona like I had in my last fiction… I went for a change.**

**CrazyWomanLovesYou: No season 7 yet? That's no fair. Here in the US we're enjoying every bit of it. It'll be great fun for you all too when it comes! Thanks for your review.**

**Alleria: I'm glad you liked Fast Woman… Also glad you're liking this one. I promise there will be more to come.**

**PiPeRAnGeL39: Yep… Sweet old Harriet. And I love Maggie too. She does have great love and respect for Piper… (Already! Yay!)**

**Magical Princess: Thanks!**

**Piper-Girl: Got you fooled too. Yay! And thanks.**

**Pink Volleyballs: I'll update all soon as I can (which is now). **

**Melodieeidolem: Glad you like it. Thanks for the review!**

**Enjoy my peeps!**

_**Chapter 16**_

OoO **If it's Not Too Late** OoO

"Look Leo, I just want to make sure you know what you are doing here…" Rob was trying.

Leo grabbed his keys and stuffed them into his pocket, only half listening to his friend officer.

They were both in the station, and after about five hours of waiting Leo has decided to do something about it.

"Look, I know Piper; she wouldn't just take off this carelessly. Frank has something to do with this, and I'm sure as hell not going to keep sitting here with no purpose." Leo said, and grabbed his gun from the table, tucking it in.

"Leo… We won't need that." Rob warned.

"We just might."

Leo finally put on his jacket and walked out into the pouring rain.

Rob ran out after him, and watched miserably as Leo was getting into his car.

"Well? You coming or what?" Leo asked, already starting the frozen engine.

"Fuck you Leo." Rob said, getting into the passenger seat.

"Thanks." Leo said, and pulled out of the police station garage.

About three minutes later they were down at the Tucker's house.

"Leo, I'm serious, you can't just burst in there with accusations. Again." Rob was saying as Leo was already walking out of the car.

"Watch me." Leo muttered.

Rob ran out of the car to catch up with his frantic friend.

"You are unbelievable Leo. And just so you know; you're not getting my vote in the elections next week, you are a damn lunatic." Rub said, waiting next to Leo after he knocked quite firmly on the Tucker door.

"Thanks." Leo said, just as the door was opened, revealing Frank Tucker.

"Bloody hell, not you again…" He muttered, and went to close back the door, but Leo's foot was in the way.

Angered, Frank opened the door again.

"What do you want?" Frank asked, annoyed.

"Where is she?" Leo asked patiently.

"Oh please, not this again…" Frank was about to close the door again, but this time Leo pushed it open.

"_Where is she?_" Leo repeated.

"She? I don't know who you are talking about!" Frank said, letting the door go, probably seeing that Leo was not even closed to being finished, and the door wasn't closing even if he tried.

"Don't you play these fucking games with me. I told you I will finish you off if you touch her, and I'm keeping that promise." Leo warned, getting closer to Frank as the bastard was backing away.

That was when Harriet ran into the kitchen.

"Leo! What are you doing?!" She asked, frightened.

"Leo, control yourself…" Rob reminded.

Leo ignored.

"Where the fuck is Piper?" Leo asked –again- as calmly as he could, looking down at the slightly shorter Frank, now only a few inches away from him.

"Leo, what is wrong with you!?" Harriet exclaimed.

"Look Harriet, I know your husband has something to do with my girlfriend's disappearance, and I'm not leaving here until he talks."

Harriet face crumpled.

Oh, fuck, he called Piper his girlfriend. He's completely forgotten that he's (supposedly) engaged to Mar…

He hoped that Harriet would ignore that comment, but she obviously wasn't about to.

"I just don't understand you Leo! Why do you insist on having this ridiculously abrupt fling with that woman?!"

"Harriet, not now…" Frank started.

"No Frank! I will not put up with this any longer." She said, turning to Leo. "You need to take responsibility and realize what is best for all! Now forget about that whore and concentrate on Margaret." Harriet said as a matter of fact.

Leo, tired of it, looked away from frank to Harriet.

"Look, I'm sorry to break this to you, but I have no interest in your daughter whatsoever. Never did, never will." Leo said as carefully as he could, seeing Harriet's features begin to redden.

"Leo, you are making a big mistake… Don't even go there. Margaret is so much better then that woman. You need to start listening to your mother and do what she says." Harriet was saying.

"Read my lips Harriet. I DO NOT want to marry, or be in any kind of a relationship with your daughter, and I doubt she wants it either. I don't have any feelings for her; I'm with ANOTHER woman. You two need to get that through your heads." Leo snapped.

Harriet was in shock, and Leo refused to waist any more time on her. He turned back to his target – Frank.

"Last time. Where is Piper?"

Frank smiled, starting to chuckle.

"Leo lets go." Rob said behind him.

Leo considered exploding again, but knew it was to no use. Frank either didn't know where Piper was, or wouldn't tell him. Either way, he wasn't going to find Piper this way.

He turned on his heals, and left the house, knowing that he had no time to waste. He had to find Piper.

**_What Leo didn't know was that his outburst on Harriet would cause the unpredictable following events of later that night. _**

--OoO—

She heard the door slamming shut.

Piper tried to call for help, knowing that the new voice coming from upstairs belonged to Leo, but no one heard.

The towel wrapped around her head and held tightly between her teeth might have done the job.

She groaned desperately, wondering how much longer this will go on.

Harriet was hiding her in the basement from Frank, Piper realized as she half laid on a couch, now properly tied up.

When she heard someone coming down the steps, she flung her troubling head up, expecting to see Harriet.

But it wasn't Harriet; it was Mar, whose eyes went wide when they saw Piper.

"Piper? What are you doing here?" She asked, looking confused.

Piper moaned underneath the piece of fabric covering her mouth, and Mar came closer to unwrap it.

"What are you doing?!" Harriet's voice came.

Mar spun around with surprise. "Mom? What's going on?" She asked, pointing to Piper.

Harriet ignored her daughter, and stormed straight towards Piper.

"You little bitch! How in hell did you dare to come into this peaceful town and shit on everybody?" Harriet exclaimed frantically; though not loudly since Frank was probably still upstairs.

She pushed her daughter out of the way to grab a hold of Piper's chin, and held it tightly between her fingers, digging her nails into Piper's skin.

"Mother!" Mare called.

"You turned my future son in law into a fucking bastard!" Harriet screamed quietly.

Her face was as red as her hair; she looked like she was about to have a stroke.

"Mom…" Mar pleaded, seeming frightened.

"Watch her!" Harriet said, letting go of Piper and lunching to another side of the lime green basement.

Mar stayed silent as Harriet was digging something out of a pile of boxes.

Finally, after about three silent minutes, she came out with a box of matches.

"Mom, what are these for?" Mar asked.

"I'll be back late. Don't let her out of your sight." Harriet instructed. "Actually; feel free to kill her. You can use my expensive kitchen knives."

"What? Wait, mom, where are you going?"

"If Leo won't have my daughter… Then Leo won't have it." Harriet said, and walked angrily upstairs.

The last Piper heard was Frank asking "Where the fuck are you going?" and Harriet answering "Go to HELL!"

Piper turned to look at Mar, who had her hands covering her face with shock.

"Mmmm!!" Piper moaned, hoping that Mar might be a help.

Mar just looked blankly at her.

"Piper, I'm so, so sorry… But I can't cross with my mother… You have to understand that…"

Piper sighed, trying not to turn desperate.

She had a nagging feeling in her chest that kept repeating Harriet's words; '_If Leo won't have my daughter… Then Leo won't have it_'

_Oh god… No no no no…_

Piper was afraid to think of what Harriet might do with the matches she took, and she

felt herself begin to breathe faster.

"Piper? Piper, are you ok?" Mar, who seemed a bit more aware of the situation asked.

"Mmmm!!!" Piper tried as loud as she could.

"Ssshhhh! Daddy will hear you." Mar warned, but it looked like she had no idea what she should do. "Look just… stay here." She said, as if Piper could do anything else, and left upstairs.

She couldn't bare thinking that Harriet took those matches and was going to do something with them… to Leo. She tried making as much sound as she can with the fabric between her teeth, hoping that Frank might have a different view on whether she should be released, but there were no signs of him.

She was in a dead end.

_The story of my life. _

--OoO--

"Clam down Paige." Leo said to the frantic sister.

"How do you want me to calm down Leo? It's been over _twelve hours_!"

"_TWELVE _HOURS!" Phoebe added in frustration.

Leo frowned, and looked at his watch. It was just a bit over 10 pm, and Piper was still missing.

"Look, I'm going for a search tonight with Rob and some other officers. You two get some rest now." Leo said, placing a comforting hand on Paige's shoulder.

He looked over at Phoebe, but her comforting was already taken care of by Rob.

"Who is staying with Maggie?" He asked.

"My mom, I called her and she'll sleep at my house tonight. Didn't want to wake Maggie up and send her over there." Leo said.

"Alright. You two will be ok?" Rob asked lastly.

"Yeah, Fine." Phoebe nodded, and the two officers left.

"Where are we going?" Rob a bit later.

Leo sighed, hating his answer.

"To check around the river. Alert the others, and spread them around. I want to find her alive Rob." Leo said, taking a shattered breath.

"We will." Rob assured, and turned to the radio, calling the other officers from their questioning with the random citizens.

--OoO--

It must have been hours later, because when Piper was next aware of her surroundings she was tired and thirsty and hungry.

She looked around to see what woke her up, and found Mar standing in the sea of lime green, a tray in front of her.

"I brought you something to eat." She announced, walking closer to her. "I'll take that towel off, if you promise you won't scream."

Piper nodded in cooperation, trying to ignore her aching head.

The towel was taken off, and Piper let herself breathe through her mouth –finally.

"Oww… It's about time." She groaned. Then remembered.

"Mar, listen to me- you HAVE to let me go…" Piper pleaded.

"No Piper, I can't, mom told me not to." Mar said bitterly.

"You don't understand… She might try and kill Leo." Piper said, and that seemed to hit Mar.

"No… That's none sense."

"What else would she have needed those matches for?! Margaret, PLEASE… You have to let me out of here…" Piper continued, trying hard not to let her tears slide.

Mar shook her head, beginning to cry herself.

"I can't Piper… I just can't. My mother will kill me if I do."

Piper almost felt sorry for Mar. Infect- She felt very sorry for her. But that didn't change anything. She had to get out of there and warn Leo… If it wasn't too late already.

**AN: Well peeps… what'd ya think? This was pretty much a filler to what will happen in the next chapter, which I can promise you I will enjoy writing, and you might very well enjoy reading. This story only has two more chapters left (sadly), maybe three to the most. So don't forget to leave me that review! **

**Oh, and if you are confused about the whole – "_What Leo didn't know was that his outburst on Harriet would cause the unpredictable following events later of that night." _Line, it will get clear next chapter (wink).**


	17. Late Night Flames

**AN: Hey guys… Thank you all for your reviews, have no time to respond to them today… So just read and enjoy.**

_**Chapter 17**_

OoO **Late Night Flames** OoO

"Aren't you going to eat something?" Mar asked.

She came back down to the basement after she was gone for over two hours, and the clock on the lime green wall showed it was 10:30.

Piper shook her head no, feeling completely defeated.

"Why are you so afraid or your mother?" Piper asked.

Mar sat down on a chair by the couch Piper was flung on, and looked down at her feet.

"Well?" Piper demanded.

"Look, it's always been this way." Mar snapped.

"What way?" Piper insisted. She was going to get out of there, one way or the other.

"Our family. Mom would tell me what to do, and I did it. It always worked fine." She mumbled.

"No it didn't. Why do you keep doing what your mother says? You're way over age."

"This is really none of your business Piper."

"What did she do to make you like this…?"

"Shut up Piper." Mar whispered.

"What did she do Mar?"

"Shut up."

"Is she still doing it?" Piper continued, knowing it was hurting Mar, but seeing it as her only way out of this.

Mar's breathing was getting shaky.

"Did she abuse you Mar?"

"No!" Mar exclaimed, a bit louder.

Piper knew she found that weak spot.

"She hit you, didn't she?"

"_Shut Up!!_" Mar got to her feet, and pushed Piper off the couch with her hands on Piper's hip, letting her fall with a thud.

Mar's hands immediately flew to her mouth with shock.

"I'm so sorry! Oh my god…" The girl started panicking.

Piper, trying not to wince, looked up at her.

"Don't worry… It's ok… But Mar, honey, you have to let me go… And then I promise you; I'll help you with your mother, I know you can't be happy here…" Piper pleaded, tears escaping.

Mar just kept shaking her head.

"Look at me. Look at me!" Piper forced Mar's eyes to look down straight into Piper's. "I can help you Mar. I can make this better; you just have to let me… This is NOT ok, what your mother is doing is a crime upon a crime and so on. Don't become your mother Mar, stop this before it's too late."

Her words seemed to finally get through. Mar kneeled down and started untying Piper of various ropes.

Long minutes later, when she was free, Mar helped her to her feet.

Piper held Mar's hand tightly for a few seconds after she rose, waiting for some balance to take over.

When she seemed steady enough, she looked up at Mar's red and puffy eyes, and a great deal of sympathy took over.

Mar hadn't been much older then her sister Paige, and remembering the youngest Halliwell and her rebellion life Piper couldn't help but compare the two. Mar was just a miserable girl who never got the chance to make any decisions of her own, and it would take long before she'd be able to become a real woman.

She needed help, and Piper promised herself that whatever happens that night, she'd set Mar free of her mother, one way or another.

"Thank you." Piper said, giving a small but reassuring smile.

"Just don't let dad see you coming out of here."

"I won't, don't worry." Piper said.

She was about to take off when she decided to pull Mar into a small hug, which Mar accepted more then thankfully, pulling Piper even tighter.

After a few moments, Piper pulled away, nodded to Mar as in saying it will all be ok, and started her way up the stairs.

She was dizzy all the way up, always having one hand support her against a wall.

When she was out of the basement and in the kitchen, she looked around for any signs of Frank, yet there were none.

There was a back door only a few feet away from her, and Piper lunched for it like her life depended on it.

Her life; and maybe even Leo's. _If it wasn't too late_.

Once she was out of that house, she started running.

Somehow, it was helping her get her balance back, and she felt stronger with each step, yet weaker at the same time.

She knew exactly where she was heading to; Leo's house.

Minutes later, when she realized that the police station wasn't that far away, she thought that maybe alerting them would be much more useful then doing anything herself. _If it wasn't too late_.

She ran up to it, and started banging on the front doors, then the window, but no one was inside. Where the hell was everyone?

Giving up on that, Piper tried the Lustville motel which was the next building to the station, but no one was there either, which made sense since the Tuckers owned it and there was no reason to open it anyway.

Gathering herself again, Piper headed back to her original destination; Leo's house.

Harriet surely has already got there hours ago, but Piper had strong hope that she might make it on time.

Twenty minutes passed before Piper could see Leo's house up the street.

There were no signs of fire, but when she got a bit closer she saw that the front door was wide open.

She squinted her eyes and could see her own home in the dark not too far away, but her legs led her through that open door of Leo's house.

It was dark inside, and Piper knew that upstairs; were both Leo and Maggie, probably sound asleep.

As she walked slowly through the dark room feeling for various objects which she couldn't see, she suddenly heard something shifting.

Looking to her side, she could make out a figure lying on a couch.

Could that be Harriet?

Guessing that whoever it was; was in fact asleep, Piper made her way closer.

She was able to make out the woman's features, and realized it wasn't who she thought it was. It was Keren.

Happy to had find someone that wasn't a danger, Piper was about to wake the woman, when she heard a small thud from upstairs, just hardly audible.

Was _that_ Harriet?

Not wanting to take the risk of being heard, Piper decided to leave Keren to sleep, and she herself headed towards the stairs.

She climbed them slowly and silently, and as she was getting closer to the top step, the muffled voices that Piper still couldn't make out were getting clearer.

By the time she set her foot on the second floor,she had identified the noises to be a woman's crying, and Piper had a feeling she knew who it was.

They came from Leo's room. _Oh God. OH GOD!_

She hurried to it, but stopped when she saw what she did.

The bed in Leo's room wasn't touched or slept in. Next to it, on the floor, set none other but Harriet. The small night light was the only thing that let Piper make out her figure.

Harriet's cheeks were stuck in tears, and her whole face was completely red.

Next to her, lay a bottle of bear, some of it poured on the beige rug.

But that wasn't what was scaring Piper; what made her shiver were the matches, thrown all over the floor. Harriet was trying to light one, but withough success.

What Piper could also see, that the box was still half full with matches.

Harriet, who still didn't seem to notice Piper's presents, threw the match she had just broken against the box with desperation, and hurried to take out another one, swinging it back and forth against the box, trying to light it up.

Suddenly a familiar smell reached Piper's nose, and she looked down to her feet.

She was standing in a puddle of liquid, and she couldn't see the end of it.

Piper knew very well what it was.

_Fuel. _

Without meaning to, Piper gasped, and at the same moment heard fire lighting up.

She quickly looked up, and saw Harriet, holding a match with fire burning on it's tip.

"Put it out!" Piper screamed.

"NO!!! You bitch! I'll kill him!" Harriet yelled back.

"He's not here Harriet; he's not in the house! Put it out!" Piper screamed even louder.

"What the hell is this?!" Keren exclaimed from behind her.

Piper turned around, and was about to explain, but Keren had already seemed to understand the situation, seeing as she was lstaring at Harriet withshocked eyes.

"Harriet?" She asked her friend.

But Harriet was too caught up with herself.

"Oh god…" Keren mumbled, and Piper took a step back.

Seconds later, bright light flashed in front of the two, one which quickly turned into hot flames.

"Get out of here!" Piper shouted to Keren, who shook her head frantically.

"I can't! Maggie is sleeping in the end of the hall!"

Piper's heart skipped a beat.

Maggie; she completely forgot about her.

"I'll get her! You go!" Piper yelled, already starting to move towards the end of the corridor, very well aware that she was walking on fuel that will be burning in no time.

"No!" Keren screamed, starting to move forward as well, until the fire from Leo's room came out and blocked her way.

"Don't worry, I'll get her!" Piper said, taking her jacket off, ready to cover Maggie with it.

She could still hear Keren screaming in frustration, but she herself tried to forget that there would be no way back from Maggie's room.

Piper was already coughing from the acid that her lungs were starting to inhale, when she saw Maggie's slender figure in her bed.

She ran up to the girl, and started shaking her.

"Wake up honey, you need to wake up!" Piper panicked.

"P-Piper?" Maggie's voice came as she sat up.

"Come on, we need to get out of here…" Piper said, wrapping her jacket aroundMaggie so that it was covering her entire head.

"Is there a fire?" Maggie panicked.

"We'll get through it, trust me hon… come on."

And so she started leading the girl out of that room.

They both had their arms around each other, and Piper had Maggie's head hidden close to Piper's rib cage.

Piper was alermed by Maggie's coughing with no end, and started walking faster down the corridor, trying to ignore her now horrible aching head and watery eyes and the lack of oxygen.

They reached the point where the fire was blocking the way.

"Maggie, we'll have to jump!" Piper yelled, trying to top the loud flames.

"No!" Maggie cried out, tearing up.

"We have to get out of here honey… Keepthe jacket covering your face, and just jump. You'll make it, I promise you will…" Piper tried to reassure the girl.

"I'm afraid Piper!" Maggie cried.

"I'll give you a push… We have to hurry; the fire will only get larger!" Piper tried.

She felt Maggie squeeze Piper a last hug, before parting her arms away from her and standing to face the fire.

"Ready? On three," Piper instructed. "One… Two… Go!" Piper picked the girl by her waist, and gave all the strength she could master into practically throwing Maggie as far as she could.

Maggie landed on her knees and palms, and Piper's mind started racing.

"Maggie!! Are you ok?!" Piper screamed.

"I'm fine!" Maggie coughed, and Piper saw her getting up to her feet. _Thank god._

Ok. Now all she has to do is get to the other side herself. Then down the stairs, and through the house and out the door…

_Oh god, we'll never make it…_

--OoO--

Leo was walking down by the river, his flashlight in front of him. It's been hours since they've started looking, and Piper wasn't even close to being found yet.

His hopes were raised high when he felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket.

"Yes??" Leo hurried.

"Leo," Rob's voice came, "Get over to your place, FAST!"

"Why? She's there?"

"Your house is on fire… Maggie is inside."

Those words struck him so hard he almost fell backwards.

Without even giving it any thought, Leo raced to his car and shot off back to his house.

It seemed like half of Lustville were gathered around there, and when he saw his house going in flames he pushed sharp on the break, opened the door and ran out.

"Leo!" Rob yelled to him, and ran up to his friend.

"I'm going in!" Leo called back, and continued his run.

"I tried, it's impossible, the fire is everywhere, all the entrances are blocked!"

Leo had to stop when he got closer. About ten other man were trying to find a way to break in, but no one seemed to be able to. The rest if them were trying to put the fire out.

"LEO!" Keren's voice came, and she appeared behind him.

"What the fuck happened?!" Leo yelled.

His mother looked hysterical, the way he'd never seen her before. But at the moment all he could think about is his daughter's life, which was in great danger and he felt useless more then ever.

"Maggie! Leo, she's trapped in there! I don't know if she'll be able to get her out!" Keren was crying.

"Who's she?!" Leo asked back, trying to hear his mother and himself in all the noise.

"Piper! I tried to get past the hallway, but it was too late! Leo you have to do something, they won't be able to get through there! The top floor is all on fire!" Keren cried.

_Piper? What… And Maggie… _"Stay here!" Leo said to his mother and no one in particular, and ran towards the house.

While still running, he took his jacket off and put it in front of him.

The last thing he heard was various people screaming his name, but the next thing he knew he was running on burning fire, and only stopping when he felt that there was no fire within a few feet around him.

"MAGGIE!! PIPER!!"

**To Be Continued…**

**AN: Like I've said, next chapter will be the last… I'm not giving anything away. Don't forget to review people! This is almost your last chance to do that for this fiction. I've already started writing a new one which will be out with the last chapter (yes, it's a Charmed one. Yes, It's PiperLeo one. No, there is no magic. Lol). I have a question… do you guys prefer that I write one fic like I do now and only start a new one when I'm done (therefore updating it quickly), or having two fictions going on at the same time, but updating each at a time? Let me know. **


	18. Lustville Family

**AN: Well guys… this is it! The End, that is. The last chapter for this Lustful story. Sorry it took me so long, but I think you'll like it enough. **

**I know I promised that I will have the first chapter of my new fiction up when I post this chapter, but I just realized that I won't be able to do any updates for 2 weeks so that's when the new fiction will be up – In two weeks exactly (sorry).**

**BTW, I've decided that I will only have one story going, thanks to all of you for helping me make that decision… and for your wonderful reviews! You all rock. **

**My next fiction –like I've said last time- will be a non-magical one again, and will center around Piper and Leo, though in a completely different situation then this one (you guys know how I like to do different things with my fictions). I won't give anything else away though… but I think you will like it. **

**Enjoy this last shot of this fiction… thank you to everyone who reviewed and kept me going! I've never gotten so many reviews for any of my two other fictions, and over 400 reviews for a 18 chapter fiction is quite an accomplishment for me. **

_**Chapter 18**_

OoOoOoOoO **Lustville Family** OoOoOoOoO

"MAGGIE!! PIPER!!"

Leo pulled his shirt to his mouth so he couldn't breathe the smoke that was everywhere, and started moving forward towards the stairs.

That was when he heard Maggie's voice.

"Dad!!!" It was small and hardly audible, but it was enough to convince Leo that his daughter was still ok.

He started climbing the stairs; sticking to his left side against the wall because the rest of the staircase was starting to burn.

"Where are you?!" He called, trying not to cough.

Before he got an answer, he saw his daughter on the floor, her body shattering as she coughed uncontrollably.

Leo quickly lunched to help his daughter, picking her up from the floor.

She seemed to be just barely conscious.

"Where is Piper?!" Leo yelled.

Maggie pointed down the hall, and all Leo could see was a sea of never-ending flames.

But as he squinted too look beyond them; he could make out Piper's small figure lying against the far wall, just a bit out of the killer flame's reach.

Her chest was rising up and down so fast it looked like she was about to explode, and her eyes were set right on him.

He hesitated for a moment and almost went to jump and help her, but Maggie in his arms was in a horrible shape, and he couldn't risk loosing them both.

He quickly turned around and practically ran with Maggie down the steps, making sure she had what Leo recognized as Piper's jacket covering her face, protecting her from all the smoke.

By the time he got to the door he came in from the fire was much smaller due to the work of the few fire fighters of Lustville, and Rob was standing right at the entrance, next to him two frantic Halliwell sisters and his mother.

"Quick! Take her!" Leo called, putting Maggie gently into Rob's arms.

Keren immediately started hovering over the girl, and a few nurses ran up and started inhaling her with oxygen.

"Where is Piper?!" He heard the sisters.

Leo gave a last glance at his daughter, who seemed to regain consciousness, then lunched right back into the house, ignoring the few who were again calling his name in terror.

Once he was back inside, he hurried towards the stairs.

Water was splashing through the window, and some of the fire that blocked Piper's way to the stairs was put oout. But hardly all of it.

Leo closed his eyes, and jumped into it.

When he came out, he felt something burning the side of his jeans, and quickly flapped his jacket which he still held over it. The fire was put out uninhibitedly.

He looked around and his eyes quickly landed on Piper, who now showed no sign of being aware of where she was.

He kneeled down next to her, and threw one of her arms around his neck, pulling the rest of her up.

Leo, supporting her with all he had, started heading towards the screaming fire.

He pushed through it as fast as he could with Piper leaning on him, and it went as smoothly as it would get.

She suddenly started coughing again, which at least meant she was still alive.

"Maggie?" She let out, and Leo propped her closer to him.

"She's ok, now we just need to get you out of here… stay with me…" He started dashing down the stairs, trying hard not to loose balance with his eyes all teary and the smoke everywhere.

Piper seemed to try and help Leo by attempting to use her legs to support herself, but she seemed to have no energy in her, and just fell limp in his arms.

By the time he got downstairs; two other man had already succeeded to break through, and helped him carry her out.

--OoO--

Her whole chest was burning with pain and heaviness; breathing was almost impossible to master.

She was aware that she was out of the house, but everything around seemed miles away.

Something was pressed against her mouth, and after a few seconds she felt fresh air creeping into her lungs again.

That was when she realized people were talking around her.

"Oh god…" She heard either Phoebe or Paige.

"Come on, you can do this…" A male's voice –Leo's- said.

Piper tried to show she was ok and aware of what was going on, but didn't manage to show any signs.

She tried talking, but all that came out were unusual moans which made her insides hurt even more, so she stopped.

Gradually, she felt her body calming down and trying to breathe slowly, and finally she let herself relax.

--OoO--

Leo stared at Piper as they used the inhaler that earlier helped Maggie on her.

She wasn't shaking as much as she was when they first came out of the house.

Maggie who set with her arms tightly around her father kept chanting the same question;

"Will she be ok daddy? Will she?" And Leo kept nodding.

Phoebe and Paige both set on the ground next to their sister, each holding one of her still emotionless hands.

He squeezed his daughter closer to him, as Keren kneeled down next to them and showed the bottle of water she was holding to Maggie.

"Come on honey, you have to drink something…" Keren said.

Maggie nodded, and took the bottle, slowly sucking water out of it.

"How is she?" Keren nodded in Piper's direction.

Leo shrugged.

"She's getting better."

About fifteen minutes later Piper didn't need the inhaler anymore, and as soon as she was released from it both her sisters lunched to hug her.

"Are you ok? Can you breathe??" Phoebe asked frantically when they pulled away, and Piper nodded slightly.

Leo stretched his hand out to touch her dirty with smoke cheek, and she immediately looked to his direction, then her eyes landed on Maggie.

"Maggie?" She whispered to her.

Maggie's head shot upwards at the sound of her name, and she quickly pulled out of her hold on her father and her arms sprung around Piper.

Piper seemed surprised and taken aback for a moment until she realized the girl was Maggie, so she pulled her arms around her too and her eyes closed with relaxation.

Rob volunteered to take Piper and Maggie to Piper's place, where the sisters promised they would make sure they both get the rest they needed.

Leo, as a sheriff, had to stay behind and explain what happened to the rest of Lustville, which was a hard task because other than knowing that it was Harriet that was responsible he didn't know a thing.

He took both Frank and Mar to spend the night at the station, where he would come back in the morning to sort thing out.

By 2 in the morning all the fire was completely put out and Leo finally drove to the Halliwell's.

Phoebe, Paige and Rob were in the living room. Both sisters looked pretty shaken and worried, while Rob seemed to be the one who was calming them.

All three looked up at him when he came in, asking million questions without saying a word; just through their stares.

"The fire was put out, the house is doomed. How are Maggie and Piper?"

"We showered them and put them to sleep a few hours ago." Phoebe said.

"The doctor just left. He said Maggie was ok, but Piper seems to have a small concussion." Rob said.

"From what?"

"She said Harriet hit her with a brick." Paige said, her voice as confused as Leo's face turned to be.

"I'm sure she'll tell us what happened tomorrow. I think I'll be taking off now, you guys will be ok?" Rob asked getting up.

"Yeah, thanks." Phoebe said, who Rob gave a small kiss before leaving.

Leo sent Phoebe and Paige to rest themselves, and headed upstairs to where his two loved ones were at.

Passing by Paige's room where Maggie was supposed to be staying, he saw the bed was slept at but Maggie wasn't in it.

He continued further down the hall, and opened Piper's door.

There, lay Piper on her back with her head turned sideways, and next to her was Maggie's snuggled body. The girl had a protective arm around the woman's waist, and her head was resting where the woman's neck connected with her shoulders. Both seemed sound asleep.

The man at the doorway smiled.

He made his way to the peaceful bed, where he placed a kiss on ear of the girls' foreheads.

Without thinking any further, Leo laid himself on Maggie's side, and moved closer so that her small back was against is chest. His hand reached out and settled on Maggie's hand which was tender on Piper's waist.

It felt good.

It felt right.

--OoO--

In the morning, Piper explained Leo all that happened;

About how she was in the town square by the statue when Harriet attacked her and somehow took her to her house, then told her all that happened; about how Ben really died, who tried to kill her, and the rest of the previously unsolved headaches.

She made Leo promise that he would release Mar and let Piper take care of her

Later that afternoon when Piper was feeling better, she called Mar and promised her a job in P3, which would be a good start for her.

Frank decided to leave Lustville all together. Piper convinced Leo to apologize to him for suspecting that he was the 'big bad', but Frank just frowned and said he was leaving town that night.

He went to try and start over in San Francisco.

Some remainders of Harriet's body were found, but not much of them. She was a poor woman who drove herself insane for reasons no one will ever know. Or at least that was how Piper looked at it.

The three sisters spent a few good hours that evening talking about things between them.

Phoebe and Paige were able to understand Piper's frustration towards them, and some agreement was made about the way things would be from then on. Piper knew she couldn't protect them forever, if she would, they would come to Mar's situation at some point, only they would drive themselves to it. That was something Piper failed to explain her sisters; but they agreed to the new terms.

Leo and Maggie were staying at Keren's house, but spending most of their time at the Halliwell's.

Piper came to love the little girl, and she knew well that Maggie was feeling the gentle connection too. It was hard to miss.

--OoO--

Piper rolled away from Leo's naked body, and lay on her back next to him. Both were breathless.

"You are a god." She whispered.

"I aim to please." Leo laughed, faking a French accent.

"You are a jerk George." Piper stated, joining the accent game.

"And you are a bitch Vilma."

They both burst laughing.

"Come here." He said, not waiting to pull her back onto him so that her chest was on his, and her forehead rested tenderly on his own.

"What do you want, town boy?" Piper asked, exaggerating the French.

"I want to marry the woman I love." Leo said as a matter of fact.

Piper's head shot up. _Did he just…? No… Or maybe…?_

"…What?"

"Will you marry me?" He asked.

She stared into his eyes. He was serious.

"You just said you loved me and you wanted to marry me in one sentence. Give a woman a moment." She snapped, getting up from his chest and sitting herself on the bed, not far from him.

"Ok, let me put in a little differently." He said, sitting up and reaching over for her hands. "I love you."

She stared.

"My turn now?" She asked hesitantly.

He nodded.

"Ok. I love you. Too."

"Good. We got the hard part out of the way." He teased, and leaned over for a brief kiss.

Then, he leaned towards the floor where he took out a small violet box out of his jeans pocket, and put it in front of Piper.

She took it with slightly shaking hands, and opened it.

"Ok?" He asked.

The silver ring had a sparkling diamond planted in it, with some along its side.

Piper smiled.

"Ok." She said.

"Ok." Leo concluded.

_And so it begun._

--OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO--

**A beautiful Roman style house was built right in front of the Lustville Town Square. **

**In it, settled a fresh family; a father, his daughter, and the newest edition to the family; Piper Halliwell.**

**The couple wasn't engaged for long, less then two months. They were married in the local church with all the happy citizens of Lustville as their guests. Their house was built with everyone's help, and it came out beautifully. **

**--OoO--**

**A newly married couple stood on their beautiful balcony which looked out right at the Lustville statue. **

"**Red… I like your style, Vilma." Leo said, looking out at the freshly painted, ex-lime green statue. **

"**I know. It looks so much better now. It's bound to be red. All passionate and… Lustful. Just like this town." Piper said, hugging her husband. **

**He wrapped his arms around her as well, which was when he saw Maggie, staring at them from a few feet away. **

"**Morning smart one." Piper greeted. **

**Maggie just stared, looking a bit shocked. **

"**What is it hon?" Leo asked. **

"**I figured out the statue!" The happy girl exclaimed. **

**Both Leo and Piper turned to look at the newly painted red mess.**

"**Care to share?" Piper asked, seeing nothing. **

"**It's you!" Maggie continued, running closer to them.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**Look closer! It's a man, and a woman… see the two heads? And there are the arms…" She pointed, drawing the figures with her finger in the air. "It looks just like you! The way you were just a few seconds ago when I came in…" Maggie said with excitement. **

**Both Leo and Piper studied the statue. **

**Slowly, they started realizing that the wired shapes wrapped around each other weren't just shapes… They were two lovers, embracing each other. **

"**The Lustville lovers." Piper whispered. **

"**Vilma..." Leo started. **

"**George…" Piper continued. **

"**And little smartass Maggie" the youngest one added, and the three joined together in a Lustville statue styled hug. **

_**LUSTVILLE**_

_**Good Times Ahead.**_

OoOoO **_THE END_** OoOoO

AN: It's over! To be honest with you guys; this is probably my favorite fiction out of the three I've posted on here… You guys absolutely HAVE to leave me a review and tell me your thoughts about it as a whole.

And don't forget to watch those author alerts (all 50 of you… so happy) because I keep my promises; and I'll have my new fiction out in two weeks time.

C U THEN!

**Thank You**


End file.
